Defyers
by nyla51
Summary: The Defyers, a celebrity group famous for thier covers on 'real' songs. Everone know they're wizards despite being found in the muggle world. Rons infatuated, mione's annoyed and harry's finally found love? I wonder how everone will react to hogwarts very own celebrities being slytherin! With an added new evil unleashed! Not all is as it seems... and secrets will be revealed!
1. deadline

**I do not own harry potter save for the obvious oc's and new plot**

**Pairings: Pansy/Neville, Draco/Harry, **

**C**hapter 1

_Never tickle a sleeping dragon. __Merlin how many times do I have to tell Pansy that before she gets the hint. She has no one to blame but herself if she can't figure out the countercharm for that particular curse before transfiguration with McGonagall and the Gryphs. She better figure it out soon too cause she's already missed breakfast; Pansy will hate being late on top of that.. Damn it, I will not feel guilty she KNOWS i'm irritable in the morning._

Draco malfoy resolutely pushed back the stupid voice that said I shouldn't have been so harsh. She was only trying to help.

_Yeah well, she could've had the decency to wake me up in a less-likely-too-get-me-volitale way. Like throwing water on me or baking me fudge. EVERYONE of my friends know by now that be it sleeping or in a coma fudge will definitely work. But tickling.. I don't think so; you might as well visit a real dragon and try nicking her egg... while shes awake and staring at you._

Draco was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the people directly in front of him. Not even when he bumped into them and said sorry. He was in no way even aware of the shocked looks that followed him. After all according to Pansy ,ignoring her whine about prissy dragons and their love of being unreasonable, the Defyers had only two more days to release another cover if they wanted to stay on schedule. And if theres one thing we pride ourselves on its being timely and punctual unless, of course theres a great reason otherwise.

* * *

_Lunch and we still haven't decided on a song. This is riduculus. _

"Okay, that is enough" I couldn't help it, the arguing was getting to me.

"Well which song do you propose we do?" Pansy oh-so-helpfully asked.

I pinched the bridge of nose. We go through this every time. Since we started this 'band' back in first year, meeting for the Video Planning and Making at least once every month. Fifth year now and we still do it no matter if we know the outcome. I sighed, oh well. Guess its become tradition.

"First discard the fluffy stuff. You know we only sing stuff that means something. That we can actually relate to. Not stupid things that could be considered written by a child or a squib with the emotional capability of a succubus." Blaise snorted and I didn't even bother to hold in my smile. After all we're in the ROR; no one here will care, here we are free.

"Alright, lets see that leaves," Draco looked at the notebook in his hand and a wry smirk made its way to the front of his face. "Oh look, just one song for each. Geez, why we go through this every month is beyond me... ok lets see, who's going to do the first week."Draco looked up at them.

"I think I'd like to go first this time." Pansy scowled at all the incredulous looks she got. "What, I'm really happy, so I want to express it. It's not a crime you know." She slumped back and pouted, the last part of her speech coming out mumbled.

"What!" She hissed when she was still being stared at 10 minutes later.

Draco puts his hands up in a show of surrender, the others slowly following suit. "Ooookayyyy, so naturally your the singer since its your song. who do you want for the instruments."

"Ummm, Blaise will be on drums, you on guitar annnd.. hmm Trace on base." She smiled, a laugh escaping before she could stop it.

"Clever," Tracey (Trace) Wiglims; the boy in question rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't blame me if your na..."

"Enough, lets get this started we only have two days before the weeks over." Draco cut in. "Then we still got the other 8 songs for each week of the month. YOU know how I hate to be late. So glamor it up people. Lets get this started and finish 'makes me want to pray' by Christina Aguilera."

"Dancers, musicians, you know what to do."

They all looked at one another and as one exclaimed "LET GO!"

It took the whole two days to get the video perfect and the month just flew by. Thankfully, they kept up with thier grades and managed to finish thier videos but they didn't expect anything less having done this for so long. They never had a clue that things were about to get a lot harder for hogwarts secret celebrities.

* * *

_they each have an animagus form that they tattoed on thier body as well as a silver streak in thier hair no matter what color._

**_animagus form/tattos_**

Pansy_makes me want to pray by Christina Aguilera. Shes glamored to shelia changes= now has black hair, purple eyes and she added a freckle

**_Swan_**

Blaise_my immortal by evanescence. He glamored to nye. Changes =now has blond hair. From Boy to girl _**bobcat**_

Theo_set fire to the rain by adele. Glamored to jake . Changes=now has green eyes a dimple and deglamored his earing _**elk**_

Milli_me myself and time by demi lovato. Glamored to lilac. Changes=now has yellow eyes. Deglamored herself ( now skinny but a little muscular and an inch shorter) added pink highlights _**winged pegasus**_

Astoria and daphne greengrass ( Defy Duo)_gypsyby shakira and work of art by demi tweaked so its one song. glamored to kylie and sylvie the defy duo changes=silver and gold eyes (astoria and daphne) highlights of gold and silve (astoria and daphne) _**silver and gold twin siames cats**_

Vincint crabbe_what hurts the most by rascal flatts. Glamored to blake. Changes=black eyes with flecks of red deglamored (muscled and taller) **german shepherd**

Greg goyle_remember me by zendaya glamored to zeke. Changes=red eyes with flecks of black deglamored (slimmer alot shorter) _**itialian wolf**_

Tracey (trace) wiglims_bless the brokeen road by rascal flatts glamored to glace changes= blond to black hair spiked . Brown to silver eyes with flecks of pink) slim build to muscle. Deglamed his earing _**dark unicorm**_

Draco_because of you by kelly clarkson glamored to lyra changes=dirtier blond black eyes with flecks of silver and a dimple he also deglamored his pierced ears boy to girl **cougar**


	2. Rons new obsession

Chapter 2

Draco sighed, trying really hard not to do anything rash...like placing several well aimed hexes at all the students _plus a few teachers as well_ gossiping throughout the great hall. This was one of the drawbacks of being famous, secretly or not, there's always gossip and speculation. It was actually really flattering to be called sexy by so many, if not a little disturbing. I suppose I could admit that it's amusing to see them practically obsess on our real idenity. With another roll of my eyes I take my food and follow my friends ouside.

"Merlin you were right 'Mione this music is awsome. And that Lyra chick, now shes a looker. Think she'd go out with me if I asked." It was the Weasel and I was trying very hard not to hurl; as it was I managed to do a muggle famous spit take. My eyes watered at the sheer force of my coughing and it took every ounce of patience I had not to scoff or laugh a bit hystericaly. Bloody hell, but did the Weasel have to be so loud, Merlin it was like he was trying to let Japan hear too.

"Don't be silly Ron, for all you know she could be a guy in halter top and leather. The're called secret identitys for a reason." She didn't seem like she believed her own words.

"Nope there's no way an angel like that could be secretly hiding a second wand. She's too delicate and beautiful." He reverently caressed the screen of Hermione's 'attuned to magic' laptop. Even I got to admit that was pure genius, it certainly made the covers easier to finish.

_Not that I'd ever tell her that of course. My god the next time Pansy even attempts to suggest eating by the lake I'll personally hex her to kindom come and back._ I thought as a few feet in front of me the muggle-born know-it-all wacked the ginger creep up-side the head.

A wave of disgust washed over me as he clutched my picture to his chest and continued to praise my features.

"Disgusting isn't it. He doesn't know anything about her and he fancies himself in love." Blaise lips curl and Greg and Vince grunt, 'bout all they could do to agree in such a public place anyhow. "Though it does make you wonder how he'll react if he finds out exactly who he's...complimenting." We share a brief look of amusement.

"It kinda makes me feel bad for Granger though. A mouse could tell she likes him" Milli murmurs.

I roll my eyes heavenward and hum thinking. "I suppose its not entirely his fault, I don't think he ever really fancied anyone real. How's he supposed to know how to judge by personality if he never felt anything remotely close to true empathy."

"Hmm, be that as it may it doesn't excuse being a superficial bastard does it" Pans eyes are narrowed and she's actually scowling. Thankfully, no one decides to comment and we all just go back to staring and listening. It really is amusing watching them try to figure out who we really are and I can't help but smile .

"Why is Potter staring at you?" Theo asks.

I startle and almost unconsciously seek those blazing green eyes with mine. He is indeed looking at me, an intense look that does not in any way send a shiver up my spine.

"I have no idea," I murmer almost absently never breaking our gaze. Atleast until Weaslette comes and tugs on his arm. I scowl and only restrain my temper with the obvious grimace he sported before he faced her.

"Hmmm" I hate it when Trace sounds like that. It never means anything good for the other party involved. I shift my scowl to him, narrowing my eyes when he only stares back with that stupid I-know-something-you-don't-know expression. It makes me want to bash his head in with a bludger. In any case I don't have any plans to make nice with Golden Gryph so it's a moot point.

We go back to gazing and listening to the chatter and speculation on our glamorized band 'The Defyers'.

* * *

Last class of the day and its taking every shred of decency and patience I have not to hex Weasley's balls off. He's been praising and begging Granger to help him contact me for the most part of the day. Grangers shooting up high in my friend list with every rejection that comes out of her mouth. If this keeps up I may have to make a new law, Granger off limits to all in green. My so-called friends not-so-subtletly trying to hide thier hysterical laughter was not helping them in any shape or form.

"Come on Hermione, I just want her to know how I feel.. I'm almost postive that if I can talk to her in some way; I can find out who she is. Then who knows she may be THE girl for me you know. If you could just help me find her." He was gazing wistfully in the distance with an expression on his face that makes me want oblivate myself. Ignoring the now-getting-riduculus enjoyment my friends seems to gotten out of this; I thump my head on the desk in two rapid successions and try to ignore the Weasels pleading.

"...But you got to admit 'Mione we're practically made for each other. Can you just imagine what a child between us would look like?" Again with gazing wistfully into the distance.

Pansy has a fist shoved in her mouth and Milli can't keep the smile of her face, hell, even Crabbe and Goyle are having trouble keeping their 'whaaa' mask on.

Some friends they are. I hope they choke. I thought ,perhaps, a little too viciously. But hey Weasel wanted in my pants. I have every right to be vicious.

"Hey, Weasel..ly if you really were to find Lyra; what would you do. I mean you don't know her so she's not likely to say yes if you ask her out."

Milli wants to die. That's really the only possible explanation I could come up with for why she would ask something like that. As if I wouldn't have enough nightmares from this.

The Weasel, damn him actually looked like he wanted to answer. Bloody hell, wheres his I-hate-all-things-slytherin attitude when you need it.

"Well, then naturally I'll just have to kiss her to pique some interest.." now Milli had a fist in her mouth and Crabbe and Goyle have mysteriously conracted a violent coughing fit. Though I only knew this second hand. Most of my attension was spent on gaping ( cuz there really is no other word to call it) at the most...vulgar specimen on the planet.

Shite. Who in their right mind would kiss a stranger and think that'll 'pique thier interest'. Thats just.. just insane! It was more likely to 'pique' thier wands.

"Why in the bloody hell would that pique her interest?!" I didn't know I asked it aloud till I suddenly had three pairs of eyes on me. I blinked but couldn't change the gaping, disturbed expression for the life of me. So I didn't bother and just waited for my answer.

It took a while for him but suddenly "I'm a good kisser it'll interest her." Just like that no hesitation, no respect, no indication that he know what the word BOUNDRIES are. I was officially convinced. Ronald Weasley had no brain or empathy whatsoever contained in that freckled body of his. It must have shown on my face because he scowled.

"What, you think she'd like a ikkle Death Eater Ferret Face instead." Sneers really didn't work on redheads.

I couldn't respond. It was as if some sort of barrier was lifted. Milli clutched her stomach, tears leaking out of her eyes as she doubled over laughing. Pansy didn't even stay standing, rolling on the ground and clutching her sides in an attempt to breathe before each giggle, I'm sure. Even Crabbe and Goyle lost it and leaned against the wall tryjng not to fall with the force of their mirth.

Personally I didn't think it was that funny but I couldn't help but turn away from Weasels accusing stare lest I fall prey to the giggles too. Big mistake, my eyes connected with blazing, vibrant green and something cracked. At first it was a cough, which soon turned into a shakes till I joined in and had to clutch the side of thier desk if I didn't want my face to meet the floor upclose and personal. I could tell they were confused and the noise had really upset professor binns but we couldn't stop. Eventually we calmed enough to quiet down but it took a while for the smile to fade.

That was the day life became difficult for hogwarts 'Defyers'.


	3. maha, our mother Hogwarts

**_maha ( mother hogwarts thoughts) _**_the Defyers thoughts the teachers thoughts(sev so far)_

Chapter 3

_You know just beacause he's the headmaster and self-proclaimed leader of the light and blah blah blah doesn't mean he's immune to the Malfoy glare. Not that I really thought he was immune, it's just__ great to have proof._

The whole of the Defyers were currently in Dumbledorks office waiting on Severus so we can get started. If you think spying in general is hard; try spying on your own flesh and blood. It doesn't help that not one of us is particularily happy right now, not only did we already give our reports, apparently there's also a rumor going around that the old coot somehow got a hold of our manager and got us to agree to perform for the pick-me-up christmas dance in the great hall friday. To be honest the blame lies irrevocably and solely on the Weasel. Stupid arse decided that since Hermione (she's now officially on my be-nice list and the law has been made. She is officially bully free) refuses to help get in 'contact' with me he'd resort to drastic measures. Why he's so obsessed with me; I will never know. Personally I think he just likes anything with tits and any measure of beauty. it's always entertaining to think what he'd do if he ever found out that Lyra is actually me, Draco Malfoy. A BOY.

The door opened and our manager and only confidant Severus Snape entered. With a cough Dumbles decided to get to the point of this farce of a meeting started.

"Lemon drop anyone" I swear if the very sight of those...things don't make me want to hurl in the nearest loo.

"With all due respect professor, get to the point. We are very busy students" i'm always the one to talk in situations like these, being groomed for a polictal future and all.

"Ahh, yes well, as you know the war has dropped the spirits of many students. It is for that reason that I am hosting a dance this friday. Now as unusual as this is..."

"You want us to perform." It was not a question, it was a statement.

Sev arched a brow but other than that no one else showed any expression. Dumbledore looked surprised. Hmph, you'd think after close to 5 full years of working together he'd learn; he really should stop underestimating our abilities.

"Well, it would help.." again I cut him off, this time with a patented Malfoy glare. It never failed and this time was no different.

"Do not presume to believe we are more of your chess pieces. Now i'm going to ask you some questions and I expect nothing less than the truth if you even want a chance at what your proposing." I stepled my fingers and waited for him to nod.

"How did you find out?"

"... Severus..."

My eyes narrowed and everyone, including Sev stiffened. "I have told you the concequences of lying professor. I know the concept is foriegn to you but surely you know how to apply it." He didn't answer and I sighed rolling my eyes heavenward.

"Severus has been with us through thick and thin. We have learned a great deal from him...including but not restricted to our occlumency." I stood up. The others followed without prompt. Sev, the arse just sat there relaxed and amused. I was at the door when he finaly deigned to speak, another arse.

"The Room of Requirement has gone through some changes and I was wondering why I could no longer supervise its activities." He looked at us from under his spectacles, as if we personally did something to the room. It was only that much more satisfying that it was false. We didn't do anything, we didn't have to. Hogwarts was always there for us, since first year when we all started this. I smirked ignoring the warning in his eyes. "Now with times the way they are, naturally I was concerned..."

"So you stalked us," this posed a problem. Dumbles wasn't the first and certainly not the last to attempt to follow us. But Hogwarts promised to protect us and prevent that. She would never betray us...

**_I _****_did_ _not_ _betray_ _you_ _Dragon._**

I blinked, Dragon was the name Hogwarts gave me. From the start she thought of us as her children. She claimed us with a ceremony and thus renamed us to her liking. I was Dragon. Pansy was Illya. Blaise , the lucky sod was Blaze. Theo was Albion. Trace being Aldon. Astoria and Daphne became twins due to her wish and the claiming ritual and thus were named Aleta and Arella. Milli was Hera. Greg and Vincent likewise became twins if not more independent ones. They were called Hauk and Oriel. From that moment on we were to call her Maha , short for Mother Hogwarts. It's a lot of names to remember let alone have but its a necessity and we manage.

_I_ _know that but how did he find us Maha._

**_I __led_ _him_ _to_ _you__; _****_I_ _stilled and_ _felt_ _the_ _others_ _do_ _the_ _same._**

_Why?_ _I __was whining and_ _I_ didn't_ care._

**_Do_ _not_ _whine_ _Dragon. You are not a baby._ _Blaze,_ _Aldon,_ _Aleta_ _and_ _Arella_ _do_ _not_ _mock_ _your_ _brother._**

They bit their tounges and I had to curl my fingers so I didn't stick my tounge out like a child. Not something I want to do in present company. Dumbledore already seems too suspicious as it is. It didn't help that we tuned him out the moment Maha made an appearence.

_Maha, why do you wish for us to play for the ball._

**_Albion_, _always_ _the_ _straightforward,_ _you_ _should_ _lossen up_ _some._**

_Is that why, you want us to have_ _a_ _night of freedom ,Maha._

**_In_ _part_ _Illya_ _in_ _part._** **_I_** **_do_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _see_ _my_ _children_ _free and_ _happy_ _for_ _once._ _But_ _at_ _the_ _same_ _time_ _Albus_** , **_though_ _for the_ _wrong_ _reasons_ _has_ _the_ _right_ _idea._ _The_ _war_ _has_ _deprived_ _the_ _young_ _of_ _thier_ _youth._ _They_ _need_ _someone_ _to_ _help_ _reclaim_ _at_ _least_ _some_ _of_ _that_ _back_ _or_** **_I_** **_fear_ _they_ _will_ _grow_ _up_ _to_ _fast._**

_But how could we do that. We're in the same position as them._ Vince thought.

_If not_ _a_ _little worse._ Greg chipped in.

**_Hauk,_ _Oriel I know this. But I also know that you are strong and resilient. You also have not only each other but me as well. They rely on Albus and a mere child like themselves. Besides if anyone knows how to put the innocence back in my students then it'd be my children. Kind, brave, will get lots of fudge children._**

_..That__ w__as__ lo__w__ ma__ha__ re__al__ lo__w._ Milli sighed and rolled her eyes.

No one cared for stealth then. I barely heard the others having jumped from my chair in a whoop; ignoring the groans from the others.

_Do you think that means they'll do it._ Sev was the first to ever be adopted by hogwarts. He was the one who told her about our situation. Though adopting us was all her idea. We just gave the muggles that we had to give our managers name to the name Hogwarts gave him. Suri, we also call him that in private. It is his real name. Honestly Draco Pansy, Severus, all the others we just use those names as an alias. Everone knows us by that name except the ones we trust. Some of us even used our 'real' names for our glamors.

**_I never doubted Suri, I never doubted._**

With a last tinkering laugh she left confident in her childrens ability to take care of themselves. Though a few veiled secrecy spells placed would not go amis with our dear Albus.


	4. escape one and get a new boyfriend?

Chapter 4

"Lyra, you ready yet. Geez girls take so long to get dressed." Blaise is lucky he's family or he would have found himself on the wrong end of my wand. As it is, I just grit my teeth and send a mild stinging hex his way. Satisfying at the yelp that reached my ears. It took a while to figure out what we would would do with the identity problem. We finally decided to just hire squib actors and make them take the unbreakable vow. It was unnerving how fast they got our personality and manerisms down. Well the ones we show to the public anyway.

"Temper temper, Lyra sweetie you know he's just nervous." You got to love Pans easy way to defuse a situation.

"Oi, I'm not nervous. In case any of you have forgotten; this is just the VERY FIRST LIVE show we're performing. You know in front of people. A whole CASTLE full of people!"

Oh no, Blaise ain't nervous. Who could possibly come to that conclusion, I thought sardonicly. I didn't say anything though, just joined the rest of our group in staring silently till he huffed and turned away, a curious shade of pink finding its way down his neck.

"Yeah well, it's a big school."

"We're aware." Naturally Trace would find amusement in this. If Pans was the peace maker, Trace would be the clown. Also prone to rile than alliviate. It makes for a friendly yet devious sort of rivalry.

With a last line of eyeliner, (the only makeup I'm comfortable wearing; I am a guy) and a deep cleansing sigh I'm ready.

* * *

The only thing more disturbing than watching yourself calmly eating and interacting with the other Defyers, who I know are right behind me, is watching Ronald Weasley tring to act cool and _inviting._ Or atleast I think thats what he's doing. Really he just looks constipated wiith a giant stick up his arse. It was only thanks to being a slytherin with great determination that I didn't hurl from sheer skittishness. As it is, I wasn't so sure singing onstage was going to get any easier. To be honest I didn't think I wanted it to. I liked the feel of adrenaline I got when i'm up there, knowing the students can't recognize me and are so easily fooled by actors of all things. I liked having to lose myself to the music just to get through this gig. One look around me and I can I tell that I wasn't the only one. Even Lilac (milli) is smiling, swaying to the beat of the song.

Afterwards, I want nothing more than to kill Dumblefuck. The plan was the squibs get to go home when the singing was done so that we could go back to our place as OURSELVES. Instead the Old Coot decided it'd be nice if they got to stay and we interact with the student body. After all 'they did so look foward to finally meeting you'. Sev laughed, the traitor. Only good thing was the Weasel had yet to corner me.

_Though with the way this night is going that'll surely change;_ I thought as I signed another autograph.

"Whatup." Speak of the devil.

I turned around, an obviously fake smile on my face. "Hi, can I help you."

"Just wondering how long you've been so beautiful." My fake smile grew faker.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I covertly looked around, praying for an escape. I saw Nye (Blaise) and the bloody bastard just winked. God I was so going to kill him. A look to the left had Sheila (Pans) and the soon to be dead Defy Duo (Tori and Daphne) turning away. Not that it did much good; I saw the smirks. Yep, they were all dead.

"..out with me." I snapped my head back around and almost flinched, _Too_ _close__ . _

_"_I'm sorry what." I was hoping to Merlin that if I play this ignorant part right he'd drop it and not ask again.

"Will you go out with me?" No such luck.

I had to think fast, I remember to well what he said he'd do if I rejected. _Too close and coming closer._ Think Lyra think. I looked around now officially desperate, which is the only reason I even entained what I did next, let alone did it.

"I'm in love with my boyfriend."

He pulled back "who." It was wispered like a curse.

I caught sight of that unruly mop of hair again and practically ran for him. I only had a second to lock eyes with such glittering green before I had lached onto his arm like a lifeline.

Weasel looked like he just swallowed a live chicken complete with sour sauce. I continued before he could explode, like only a redhead could.

"I confessed a while ago and he said yes though we agreed it'd be best kept a secret so we didn't tell anyone even our friends or family. He told me his best mate liked me and he wanted to tell you but I didn't want him too cause I thought you'd get mad at him and he'd lose his friend. And I didn't want to be the reason that he lost his best mate, he talks a lot about you and Granger and I know he thinks of you as family. Are you mad?" I babbled and whispered at the end clutching tighter to Harr...Potters arm.

I bit my lip never losing eye contact with him. It was a long time before he answered and I was strung tighter than a guitar.

"...no I suppose I can't be mad. Guess you'll just need to be included in the fold now." My eyes widened, realizing exactly what I got myself into with those words. I finally looked around and couldn't help but gulp. It was quiet and just about every pair of eyes was on me ranging from envy to anger to shock. Near the door, amused ,do they take nothing seriously, were my friends. Almost unwillingly my eyes finally landed on amused, _knowing _green. I couldn't look away.

_Oh, did he always have flecks of gold in his eyes...Merlin I'm in soooo much trouble. _

I absently wondered if there was a cliff I could handily throw myself off.


	5. unsealed, relearn

Chapter 5

"Come on. Get up. Damn it, Draco stop being melodramatic. So the world thinks your dating Harry Potter. It's not apocalyptic, honestly." I glared up at Millicent, a sneer working its way down to my toes.

Yesterday, after the dance, Harry; I tried to call him Potter but nooo I had to 'just call him Harry', after all '_wouldn't it be wierd if we still adressed each other by our last names when we've been dating so long'. _It should be against the law for a grin that sexy to exist. _Anyway, _afterwards he walked me to the gates of Hogwarts. I had to wait 5 bloody hours for it to be safe to go back to our dorms. My soon-to-be-deceased traitorous friends sadistic humor did not help.

"Dating I can handle. Dating I'd welcome at this point. But noooo, apparently i'm in LOVE with the bloody git. Why oh why did I say that."

If the night wasn't bad enough; I woke up to an owl dropping the prophet in my lap. Only comment on that is that the person who took that stupid picture better stay anonymous if he/she wants to keep thier head on thier shoulders. I always did like the Red Queen, Alice was too... plushy.

"You know you do have a point there, why did you add the love part. Saying he was your boyfriend would've sufficed." Again with the know-it-all look. I swear Trace is Grangers soulmate.

"You also didn't have to dance with him." Daphne helpfully pointed out.

"Or look that cosy during."Tori added.

A pause. "I was under stress and frightened out of my wits. You saw, the bloody Weasel was going to KISS ME. Kiss ME! Oh the horror, the horror."

Even Greg and Vince chuckled on that one.

"That still doesn't explain why you came up with love. Panic tends to stick to thoughts that already occupied our minds. It doesn't often lie. If anything it forces the truth. Is that why it scares you." Ah Theo, our very own blunt guru. Full of so much reason.

_Go drown in a tub of sludge._

I didn't answer the question and they didn't push. With the way our lives went, it's an adventure to even think about finding that one person. Its why we have yet to accept Neville. It takes a lot to earn our trust, let alone approval to date one of our own. If I was honest I wasn't scared per say. Its more complicated than that. Harry Potter has always been able to get under my skin even when I don't want a confrontation and am actively avoiding it. Not many can do that. I can never seem to help it with him though, sometimes it goes so far as to feel like I crave his attension. Be it negative or not. It baffles me like nothing else. Still Harry was always an enigma. Stranger still I'm probably the one person to truly see him and not be blinded by his popularity or statis or even that mask he so skillfully created. It does scare me like nothing else could. What if he figures me out? What if I do love him? I really rather live in denial than face a truth that can only hurt in the end. It doesn't help that the only pain I couldn't hide or forget was when he turned down my hand. Maybe I didn't deserve it but I think I derserved a chance atleast. Weasel got a chance and I know for a fact he said degrading things about people too. It's actually funny how the very people who hate us for our prejudice, are just as prejudice if not a little more. At least we give people a chance before lumping them with all the others.

_I should've just let the Weasel kiss me, _I thought as I finally made my way to the bathroom and a-sure-to-be draining day.

* * *

As I thought the great hall was teeming with gossip about Hogwarts newest illustrious couple. Honestly if this goes on I'll be secretly married to the git by nightfall. Only silver lining is Harrys refusal to comment. Doesn't help matters much though. I still felt like a swarm of pixies have found thier home in my stomach.

"Stop mangling your breakfast and wipe that scowl of your face. Even the Golden Trio are starting to notice." Blaise hissed through his teeth.

I blinked and a covert look around told its own story. My scowl morphed into a look of pure practiced boredom. Theo snorted. Even Milli cracked a grin, however fleeting. We went back to eating and I shoved all Lyras feelings aside, for the time being anyway. I never noticed the green eyes that never left my table.

...The day officiallly sucked. You would've thought the joy of going home for quality Christmas fam time would divert some tounges. Nope, if anything now thier gossiping even MORE! I wonder if its too late to find that cliff.

**_Albus is looking for you. Seems the Weasleys have asked for your presence for the Christmas holidays._**

_Geez Maha can you be anymore amused. This ain't funny. I don't want spend Christmas with people Weasels. They hate me and I'll be all alone. I want to stay with you. _

Hogwarts must've caught the fear beneath my snark, like only family was apt to do.

**_Dragon, ...call your brothers and sisters. Meet me at our usual place. I fear this may be where your part in the war escalate and we stil have many a thing to discuss._**

A spike of cold entered my heart but I didn't delay. If there was one thing I learned about Mother Hogwarts; it's to never take her words for granted. Barely minutes later we were huddled in the room of requirement.

_What's this about Maha? _Pansy was the first to ask.

"I feel life will become difficult from now onwards my children. It will only be a matter of time before you are forced to reveal your true selves. It is why I wish to open the last lock on your souls."

It took us awhile to realize she spoke aloud but even longer to recognize exactly what she said. See when we started this back in first year, we had trouble keeping our two lives seperate. It was easier, before when all we had to do was supress any independence and keep it supressed. It wasn't ideal but it kept us safe. Having all that _freedom _and sense of self made it increasingly harder to contain that independence. It got to the point where we leaked some of the magic that we kept so closely hidden. Thats when Hogwarts adopted us. We placed our glamors and thus our independence in a necklace we each received with our adoption and kept most our magic locked with them. When we release the glamors they go back to us and the only problem we had left is resisting the impulse to merge back. The only downside was never being able to take the necklace off. A safety feature that we fully approved when we found out the concequences otherwise. If the necklace were to leave us a certain distance we would slowly become insane, till we were nothing more than mindless zombies. Expected really considering a good part of our_souls_ are in there. It needed double sealing after the ceremony was all said and done. Being Hogwarts children certainly gave us a magical boost.

"Loony," Greg randomly uttered.

"Lovegood," Vincent declared at almost the same time.

It brought the rest of us out of our funk enough to remember Maha TALKED. You would think we were synchronized with the way we all reacted at once.

"Maha y..yu..you TALKED!" Tracey, always eloquent.

"Anyone else wondering why Luna's here." Milli sure knows how to state the obvious.

"She obviously wants to join.." Tori starts.

"In on all the fun." Daphne finishes. It's times like this where we know why we strive to keep them away from the Weasley twins. Shame really too, since they're practically the only Weasleys so far to get in our good graces without even trying.

"Maha how did you possess the Lovegood girl?" Theo never gives up an opportunity to learn.

"Whoaaa, this is kinda freaky!" Blaise is nothing if not frank.

"This won't damage you afterwards will it?"Ahh Pans, health is always first.

I just studied her. From the looks of it Lovegood doesn't seem possessed. Atleast not in the normal sense. Sure she looks dazed, but this is LOVEGOOD. It'd be worrisome if she didn't look dazed. If anything she looks a little less dazed; like she finally found something to ground her to earth. Its almost as if she's _sharing _her mind with Mother H. It makes you wonder...

"You are partially correct Dragon." Its commical how easily quiet it gets with just a few words from Maha.

"I am _sharing _her mind right now in a way that doesn't kick her out but allows me to control the majority. No Albion, as excited as you seem I did not possess Luna." Yep she is definitely laughing. Is it a crime to make it vocalized. Her lips twitch as Theo glares.

" Luna is a seer. A very powerful one that has been having trouble staying in this realm." Thats a nice way to say she was going insane.

"I have given her a part of my magic to aid her in return for the use of her body when I have need of it. She will go with you to the Weasleys Dragon."

No wonder Maha was always able to see the future. She's practically connected to a prophetess. "Did she see something to make you unseal us Maha." Theo, addicted to aliens and possession or not, hes always quick to pick up the clues.

"...Its not wise to know your future Albion, despite what knowledge you can glean from it. No Blaze it is not convenient." Nothing gets past Maha. "But I will say this you _know _I would never do anything big without your knowledge and support. Despite forever being my cherubs, you are adults and I would not betray your trust by going behind your back."

"We know that Maha. We never thought otherwise. But can't you give some clue as to Why?" Pansy was always the one with the most trouble keeping her power hidden. She was always the first to destroy something in a fit of, however rare anger. We never had a problem helping with damage control and we told her so many times, but she still always felt guilty at any rate. I could se why she'd be so apprehensive with having the built in container unsealed.

"No Illya I cannot but you need not be afraid swanling. You will still have me. And your brothers and sisters will never abandon you."

We all shook our heads in headache inducing speed. It eased her enough that we could see.

"Which actually brings us to the final thing I wanted to give you. The seal allowed us to comunicate when you were elsewhere."

"And with the seal broken we'd have to be within Hogwarts to be able to communicate." It was surprising that Trace, out of us all was the first to figure it out. Then again, he relied on Maha the most. He was the baby of this family.

"Yes, that is why I'd like to give you a piece of my magic. It will allow us to keep communicating through any distance as well as keep you safe and more in control of you powers. It wont seal it, that would defeat the purpose but it will help keep a level head when you seem otherwise out of control."

Did I forget to mention that we each got a unique ability added to the extra magic boost. I can control the weather with just a mood. Pans became an empath. Theo somehow got the ability to control minds. Tori loves the water and Daphne couldn't stop starting fires. Blaise gained what Maha called mimicry. Milli never had to worry about flying again. She can manipulate air. Trace, not surprisingly bonded with spirit gaining the ability to heal along with it.. Vince has the earth as his new playground and Greg, probably because of his sister got the strangest yet still most useful. Hes able to increase or decrease any physical and/or other aspects, strength, speed... once he started to mumble words even Theo had trouble recognizing.

"Will it interfere with the magic that already allows us to keep in contact with each other worldwide."Theo is the reason and brain but Milli is the one to always question when it comes to important matters.

"No Hera, it will not interfere with any magic already in place." That seemed to appease everyone.

"Alrighty then when do we get this started, I'm starved." Leave it to Trace to break a serious discussion with the rumblings of his stomache. It served its purpose though. With a good hour of concentration and random lights we had a new Hogwarts crest on our necklaces as well as a killer migraine.

We stayed there for the rest of the night despite a certain headmaster looking for me, even Maha agreed that Albus could wait. Getting accustumed to new influx of power was much more important. I could always find him tomorrow.


	6. Christmas with the Weasleys

Chapter 6

'The Weasleys were a strange bunch' is the first thought I had after I gained motor functions back. The pure shock of being hugged by a motley crew of strangers was enough to cease all ability to function let alone be social. We were currently eating a way-to-big-to-be-healthy dinner. I swear just the sight of all that food makes we want to puke. It didn't help that I was already so wound up to begin with. I managed only enough bites to find I actually liked it before the swarming pixies stole my appetite. I so didn't like being surrounded by the unfamiliar. And yeah, so maybe not all Weasels are strangers if you count going to school with them for 5 bloody years.

_But that doesn't exactly count considereing we aren't exactly the best of mates let alone buds. Hell Potter was the only one that could pass as someone remotely familiar. The rest I didn't know half as well. I barely knew them and the things I did know about them was from observation alone. Well atleast they didn't suspect anything. I could get through this...right?_

**_You'll be fine Dragon, relax. I am right here if you need me. _**

_Yeah and I'm right here should you need healing. _Oh but Trace is lucky he's not really here or he'd find himself suddenly able to steal Sr. Nicks dream. Seriously how could someone so smart be so dumb.

_Don't be so dramatic Dray. Just be yourself, that IS why we created our glamors. So we could be free and real without hassle. Besides, __anyone that meets the real you always have trouble not falling pray to the draconian charm. _Pansy always did know what to say, becoming empathic was really just adding to those skills.

_Put like that it seems silly to worry. _I was pretty sure she manipulated some of my emotions but honestly, who was I to argue. I couldn't help but think this would go so much easier if I had her power. It really was a shame we couldn't share our gifts but, we can't be all powerful. Just one gift comes with enough to handle, thank you very much.

_Exactly. _She didn't have to sound so smug.

_Aaand now that we got that settled, you really should clue back in the real world now Draco. The scary spoon wielding Weasley is talking to you. She wants to_ know_ if your ok. _Count on Blaise to give a warning with a nice complimentary insult.

_"_...alright?"

I blinked, disoriented for a minute. She actually looked concerned. In a way that made me sad that she didn't know the real me. All she knew was a Lucius clone. I have no doubt that her tune would be drastically different if she ever met me without the glamor. If only becauee I look the part of the clone. Not to mention the act I had to put on to be a spy. Even I wouldn't like me, really.

**_But she's kind now. Do you really want to seem rude by being sooo, Malfoy. Thats not you Dragon, Illya is right, be youself. You have nothing to fear._**

I bit my lip, looking around. They all looked a little concerned. Well exept for Weaslette, but she's her own category. Maha and Pans was right. They didn't know who I am and I didn't have to hide here. After all Lyra isn't afraid to be herself, she doesn't have any reason to hide. For the first time since I got here I gave an honest smile.

"I'm fine, thank you. I guess I was just a little bit nervous but I'm not. Not anymore." Only Luna didn't seem the least bit confused by my admittedly unusual words. She even gave me an encouraging smile and I knew I made the right choice. I did what I created Lyra for. I let go and just relaxed.

* * *

I felt I should've known the night wouldn't end well. But for once I felt totally and completely relaxed and safe. Usually, even in Lyra form there's always a cloud hanging above, sometimes its gray. Others times its black. It's never white though. I never thought it could be white. Sure with Maha and the rest of my family its never black but I still could never escape the worry or pains. As the oldest I naturally felt compelled to protect the others. They're the most important to me. So it was only natural that the cloud never left. It was wierd, for me to feel so light with the very people who would sooner kill me than hear me. Though I suppose its only natural. Despite the confusion and anxiety he inspires, Harry was the only one to ever free me so completely. To take that cloud and all its dark thoughts and worries, then shove it all where the wand don't spark. Times like these I allow myself to admit that my feeling go way deeper for Harry Potter than an enemy ever has right to claim.

I didn't know I was staring at the focus of my thoughts so intently. I didn't notice the smile that graced my face entered the gooey realm so disturbingly.

"Your a fake." It was the tone of voice more than the person that had me jolting to realty. Venom that poisonous needed ones full attention no matter how weak one thought the Weaslette looked. I should know better than anyone that appearance doesn't say anything about your strength. Its always wiser to put your best on the unknown than relax simply because you think the opponent is not worthy. Maha alwayed said that and it sure as hell kept me and the others from being killed on more than one occasion. It was a motto we keep close and follow religiously.

"Pardon." It was safest to just go with the flow. Worked with the death eaters and it'll work now.

"Your a fake. You don't really care about Harry. You don't even know him. And besides I. Just. Don't. Trust. You." She poked the air near my chest with each word. "Harry's like a brother to me and I don't want him to end up with a wannabe diva."

By now the room was dead silent but I didn't notice, to busy glaring at the stupid red head. Merlin but she irked me.

"Well that's unfortunate." She narrowed her eyes. I frankly did not care. This bitch stepped over to many lines to be merciful. I was pulling out the big wands. Lyras face might be what I see in the mirror right now but I haven't lost the Malfoy mask.

"What, disgusted with his family now. You can fool everyone else and even Harry himself but you can't deceive me. Your no good. Just another slut making a complete fool of herself." Huuh, even she couldn't make a sneer work for a redhead.

I tried. I really did try to stay pissed and I was. Don't get me wrong I still hate her and she isn't exactly in my good books. I'm just more amused than pissed right now.

"Think this is funny. Do you even have brains." Against my better judgment my lips twitched.

"Actually this IS really funny. Do you even hear youself. You sound more like a jealous and jilted lover than a concerned sister. Honestly, I kinda hope you don't see him as family. Incest is not really something I'd recommend. But hey, whatever levitates your broom." She looked about ready to combust; she was so red. It actually did worry me a little. Though not enough to forget her words.

I never got to hear what her response was. The pain probably didn't last as long as I felt it did but it was all consuming. I didn't make a sound. I REFUSED to make a sound. Even if all I could see and hear was white, I didn't give in. It doesn't matter that my feet no longer wanted to support me.I couldn't scream. Screaming led to crying. Crying led to all the other emotions. Emotions I don't need. Not when I need a clear head when this finishes.

... Maha was gone. So were the others. I could always feel thier presence, like a net that twitches with every feeling, every thought. It allowed us to communicate. It allowed us to know when any one of us was in danger. It connected us to each other and our mother. We could turn it off. Lock it behind a cage, but we were always aware. No matter how we tried we could never fully seal it. We came to understand it, instead. It was the part that kept us together. We were never alone, even if no one was near. Maha joined that pool with her gift last night.

After a few much needed breaths I made to get up. Harry wouldn't let me, atleast not until Luna came and practically pushed him aside. She didn't need to tell me, one look in her face and I knew. She couldn't feel Maha either.

"It's like shes still there, still anchoring me But at the same time...shes gone." Her eyes met mine and I knew I wasn't the only one concerned. She was right. They were still there, still alive just buried. Almost as if someone forcefully reached in my head and yanked them in a metal box only to lock it and swallow the key. The realization did little to relieve me.

"We need to go back to hogwarts." She was shaking her head before I finished.

"We'll go back with rest of the students. It.. it's not safe there right now. Not while hogwarts is still recovering. Dark creeps in every corner shredding and tearing. Looking... Looking for the last child... hes already got the rest...they're safe... cocooned in love...used to much power... weak... stay away... the last... safe for now...can't help. ...protect the others...release the Dragon...help from those who once denied you...find them...together...save...destroy...voldermort meets him...no, NO...two evils can only be destroyed by the chosen one and Mothers children...the first will die but return with much knowledge... he will not remember but Dragon can change that... first to gain first to save, he goes where his hearts leads... love conquers and family knows...mind...connect...know...keys...unlock the box that never leaves you alone."

It was one thing to know Luna was a seer. Quite another to SEE it. Nevertheless I memorized every word. I almost toppled over trying to catch her when she finished. Honestly it was like tradition for a prophetess to faint after a vision.

"What the bloody hell just happened." Ron Weasley exclaimed.

I ignored him. Focusing instead on getting Luna to a comfortable bed in the nearest room. Only then did I allow myself a moment of panic. Closing my eyes flopped onthe couch and took deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale.

"That was a prophecy. Jumbled but a still a prophecy...I don't think it was about me." Of course Harry would come to that conclusion. Its true but still, most people think crazy before divination.

"Don't be silly Harry of course its about you. She specifically said The Chosen One..." At this point I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. No wonder Harry dumped the weaslette. Shes not even trying to see him as anything but a hero. The Golden Boy...It kinda makes me feel sad for her.

"She said the chosen one and 'Mothers Children'. Also something about a box and the first." You could practically hear Harry trying to not grind his teeth.

"Don't forget the part about the Dragon and darkness. Lumping a Voldedork and the number two in one prophecy doesn't sound to hot either." Count on Granger to always have paper and pencil ready.

"Yeah that doesn't sound great, mate. This prophecy might not be about you but your certainly needed." Ron sure can state the obvious almost as much as Milli.

No one paid much attention to the 'duh' that came out of Weaslette mouth.

"Hmm, we already know Hogwarts was sentinent. She never talked to us but she did help. So Hogwarts fought something and ended up using to much magic to protect 'her children', whatever that means. Those children are captured but safe, ' cocooned in love' I can only assume its a barrier of some kind." Granger really lives up to her name.

"What about the Dragon?" Looks like Ron can be serious.

"Thats what we need to find out. I have an idea on the meaning of the rest but the dragon seems to be the main piece. Without it I can't be sure."

"Do you think its a person?"

"I'm not sure. 'Release the dragon' seems to indicate otherwise. I just dont have enough information to go on. We'll have to ask Luna when she wakes."

It's amazing how they can forget me so easily.

"Helped by those who once denied you." In a roundabout way I found that ironic. Question is 'can I trust them'? Prophecy or no I can't just tell them everything of the bat. Maybe just in spades. Little by little is the way to go as they say.

"Lyra do you know something?" Of course Harry was watching me. It was only natural. I am supposed to be his girlfriend. Though I suppose I have to end that particular lie. Pity, I was enjoying being his for once...I blame the panic for admitting that, even if it was only in my head.

"Lyra?" Ignoring the Weasel matriarch concerned tone I spoke, never looking at any one person. After all the ceiling has many spots to count.

"I'm not his girlfriend. I just didn't want the Wea... guess I can't say that anymore. I didn't want Ron to kiss me so I panicked. I kinda liked it though. Harry really is the best boyfriend, I think I might be jealous of whoever really has his heart, I hope she knows to keep it...Dragon, you were right in the first guess. He's a person and honestly I think you can tell who by the name itself." I waited, wanting to see if anyone paid enough attention to me as I did to Harry. It was a little surprising that Harry was the one to get it.

"Draco Malfoy, he always did seem like a dragon and his friends call him that, sometimes. When they think no ones paying attention."

Ok that's beyond rivalry, I should know. Surprise was what really got my panic under wraps and I looked at him. He was already staring, his green eyes vibrant and full of emotion that had hope gleaming in my chest. My breath caught and I looked away. That was a dangerous feeling to have, especially now.

"The ferret. Hmph then we're all doomed. Might as well dig your gave."

"Ron! That was uncalled for."

"Come on Hermione, Malfoy's a death eater in training. Hes just a clone. Not one thought in his head even belongs to him." I really hate the Weaslette.

"...I'm not so sure about that." What, I could understand Harry. Ok I could understand to a point. But Hermione, that one was new. Apparently, I wasn't the only one surprised. The looks on the Weasel family would've been comical if I didn't have the same look gracing my features. She was obviously nervous but she did not hesitate to elaborate.

"I know it sounds wierd but I think we misjudged him before we even got to know him. I think... No, I know theres more to him than being a carbon copy of his dad. Remember, no one bothers me anymore. Its like the slytherins actively avoid me. And Draco is the only one with that power. Prince of Snakes ring a bell."

"She has a point." Harry was ready to agree. For a minute there was silence, then. ..

"OH COME ON," Weaslette exploded " you can't honestly tell me your going to trust the FERRET! That's insane. Hes a snake. Practically the leader of snakes. Really Hermione he probably just called a truce with you to do something nastier later on."

"More like enacted the Granger off-limits law to thank her for helping him whether she was aware of it or not." I said wryly. I didn't feel so afraid anymore. Why do I need thier approval. Harry obviously beileves in me...and Hermione does too.

"What did she do to.." one Weasley twin said.

"..deserve such a grand honor!" The other Weasley twin finished. For a minute all I could do was stare, trying hard not to cry. They really were the weasel version of Aleta and Arella.

_I really need to stop thinking aloud. _I thought as they all stared at me with a questioning look. But it was just what I needed. With a deep breath I closed my eyes and droped the glamor.


	7. prophecy explained, fudge excites

Chapter 7

Dead silence. The kind thats so quiet, its loud. I let them see me without the normal glamors. Not even the ones that hide my strip of silver hair, my tatoo or even my pierced ear. I let them see _me._

"What about release the dragon. Taking off a bunch of glamors doesn't exactly fit perfectly." Huh, Ron sure amazes me sometimes. Not even a little bit of hate could be detected.

"Draco,?" Harry was looking at me in a way that had that dangerous feeling floating around again. I tried hard not to let it show.

"What." Damn, I meant to be neutral. Whispering is not neutral, expecially not whispering because of those eyes. Those cocky-knowing-amused vibrant eyes. I coughed and stuck my hands in my jean pockets. That's right jeans. There much more comfortable than designer slacks. T-shirts don't hurt either. Though I love the italian leather biker jackets. I am soo keeping those.

"Wait, that's Draco. He looks nothing like that ferret." I arched a brow as the silence was suddenly broken by many voices. Fred and George, the're too much like the defy duo to call them weasels found the whole thing hilarious. Harry couldn't stop staring and he really needed too if he didn't want me to jump him. Hermione got that calculating look in her eyes and the rest ranged from outraged to suspicious. Of course Weaslette was the only one to show absolute hate and blatant distrust. I sat down again and let them finish. Well, atleast I was right about the reactions. There was just a mild delay. By the time they ran out of breath, I was more than ready to take a nap. The things I'd do to protect my family. Merlin but am I gonna cash in when I save them.

"Don't you have anything to say. Merlin you'd think you would care enough to hurry things along. There could be _children _in danger. Don't you care."

"Don't bother Gin. Malfoy only cares about himself. There's no way the prophecy could be refering to him. He would just as likely let the kids die than save them. We might as well already mark them as dead."

Fury isn't even in the same category as what those words inspired. True to my house I struck, red hazing my every punch. I wasn't aware of the screaming and I blocked any and all attempts to fight back. I didn't notice the tears that overflowed and fell. I was barely holding on to my cool before. Too many emotions were trying to battle its way to the top and he was unlucky enough to hit on the most worrisome. What if they were already dead and I didn't know because the web was sealed. The necklace was still glowing but the Web was what made it pulse. Each color for each brother and siste, beating in time with thier hearts. I didn't know if that stopped. If the connection was lost. If they were already dead, despite the logic that said otherwise. I was barely aware of Harry's arms wrapping around me, enveloping me in thier warmth. I kept repeating 'thier not dead. Thier not dead'. I didn't hear. I clung to the familiar scent. The heady smell of spring and lime. I loved fudge but lime always had a smell just made to calm me down. Slowly I stopped shaking, I locked all the emotions back in thier cage.

Outside the storm that mysteriously came and picked up slowly receded. Until the sun once again shone. Not a word was spoken. Not a sound was made. Even Ginerva had enough sense to take Ron and make a quiet escape to tend his injuries. She didn't comment like she so wanted to. Even she knew when to fear.

"Are you alright?" At this point I couldn't even deny it. Harry will either be the death of me or he'll save me, I swear.

"I'm fine. Just a momentary lasp in control." I took a deep breath, _merlin I've been doing that a lot lately, _and sat back on the couch; dragging Harry with me. Whether he wanted it or not. No one told him to let me smell him. There's no way I'm letting him go now. He's practically made for me, he has the scent to prove it. It made no difference that technically he wasn't really mine to begin with. Oh well, he'll just have to deal.

To prove a point, if only to myself, I relocated to his lap taking a big wiff on on the way.

After glaring sufficiently enough at those who would dare say something (this doesn't include Harry. For reasons unknown he was the only one that seemed highly amused...scratch that Granger and the twins look pretty close to laughing as well. They got there own special brand of glare.) I decided to come clean. Harry got me off Ron before the git could fall unconscious so unfortunately I had no reason to delay.

"Dragon refers to my name. Mothers children is most likely those of us Maha adopted. I can't tell you about the other evil because I don't even know the whole of that story. First to gain first to save; thats Suri, well Severus. He was the first Hogwarts adopted. His power became shape shifting the lucky sod. Did you know his tattoo became a sun and moon. Supposedly it means all encompassing. Last child is me, I'm the only one of us that wasn't at hogwarts, therefore I'm the only one that's not captured...the box that never leave me alone. Well, that's kind of hard to explain. You don't really need that information anyway. As for the powers, I refuse to say anything without my brothers and sisters. Any questions? " I braced myself. Hermione was here, of course there will be questions. Soon enough...

"Who's Maha? Are all the members of Defyers the children we're looking for? What's professor Snape role in all this? Does Dumbledore know? What do you know about the other evil? It doesn't have to be everything. Can't you try to explain about the box? What powers are we talking about here? Is it something that can't be done with magic. What do you mean Dragon refers to your name? Why glamor yourself and change your name just to be in a band? Exactly what did I do to help you? What happened with your family? Won't they be mad you got adopted to another person, another family? Are you or are you not really a death eater, training or otherwise? Why does your necklace glow? What does Luna have to do with any of this?" She finally, Finally paused for breath. Thankfully she didn't add anymore questions, atleast for now so I got busy answering.

Ahh in a way she was so like Theo, yet you can tell she was made for Trace. They were both highly smart, but Trace always finds ways to have fun. It could counteract her set ways and allow her some actual fun. It couldn't be healthy to always be stuck in a book. Even Theo has fun, he even goes with me to clubs whenever possible. ...I might have to set them up when I see him next.

"Maha is what we call our mother. It's short for mother hogwarts. Yes the Defyers are the children refered to in the prophecy. Snape was the first to be adopted. All adopted children have the ability to communicate with hogwarts. He told her about our... situation and from there she asked if we'd like to be her children instead. We said yes. Dumbell doesn't know anything about hogwarts, second evil, or our role in both. Powers are included in that. No, I don't have enough information to tell you about the second evil. Only that it has something to do ith when Maha was born. It's not that I can't explain the box. It's simply to personal and I don't want to explain. All you need to know is that it has no importance. Not to you anyway. What part of 'I refuse to talk about the powers without my brothers and sisters' didn't you understand. Umm.. Hogwarts gave us each a new birth name when she adopted us. I'm Dragon, though most just stick to Draco. Just because They gave me the name doesn't mean I shouldn't like it. Lyra is me. We created the glamors to be free. To be us without concequences. The band is just a way to safely relieve all the hidden emotion. Being a spy isn't easy you know. Which reminds me, the person you all know is what we call the expected mask. Its what everyone expects us to be, to act so we do. It serves its own purpose. I'll leave it to the others to tell you thiers if they want to or not, our glamors and what you all know us by is one thing; but our birth names are only given to those we trust. And yes I trust you and the twins...along with duhh, Harry. The rest are really just there. You refused to help the Weasel find me, remember. He kept bugging you to assist in contacting me. My family is only that in name. They're cruel and probably wouldn't care so long as I do what they bothered with me for. Though I suppose since I don't plan on that and have actually already deviated from that path, they will want revenge. Or get me back. I'll have to get back to you on that. No, I'm pretty sure I'm not a death eater considering I spy for the old coot. Errr...my necklace is what allows me to know if the others are alive. That's all I'm willing to say about it. And finally, Luna. Well she's kinda new. I didn't know about her till recently, really recently. We were told only that she's a seer in danger of becoming insane. Maha... um...bonded, is really the only word that can fit what she did. She bonded to help keep her grounded to this plane of existence. Anything else you'll have to ask her." I took much needed air. But Merlin could she ask questions. Officially exhausted, I collapsed against my emerald eyed cushy mattress. Hey, quiddich muscles or no, Harry is comfy.

"Do you mind?" I looked at the Weaslette. She had her narrowed eyes glued on my stomach, where I was unconsciously clutching Harrys hands. Hey, I wasn't the one to put them there. I just didn't fancy them going away. Not that Harry seemed to mind, the git was using my shoulder as a handy pillow. He was even sniffing me now and again. Can't say I blame him though, I am irresistible.

"No, not really. Do you?" Of course she minded. She was all but burning us with her eyes. Though it sure wasn't for lack of trying. Honestly, I didn't care. I asked mostly for manners sake.

She didn't get to retort because at that moment Molly, I decided to stop calling her the Weasley Matriarch. What was the point, she literally fed me and was more of a mom than the one who gave birth to me. I always thought hogwarts would be the only one to show that kindness. Anyway we're of track, Molly had come into the room, _when did she even leave? Merlin, I must be tired, _carrying something that smelled suspiciously like...

_fudge, fudge, fudge. The're fudge near and it's not MINE. Gimme, gimme, gimme. _

I jolted into a sitting position and bounced on Harrys lap, practically salivating at the intoxicating Fudge. But man I had to get some. Without a care for the admittedly big and most-likely-will-be-noticeable problem; I made to jump up and tackle the person with MY FUDGE! I didn't even get off the lap. But damn, Harry was one strong bugger. No matter how I squirmed or growled he held fast. Ohhh but he was gonna PAY if I don't get my FUDGE.

I'm pretty sure the only reason I wasn't whining was because she wasn't giving it to anyone else. That was probably only because I shocked the magic out of her and every other person in this house. Even Hermione looked gobsmacked. I didn't care, just give me my fudge.

She moved. The goddess with the plate of delicacies. She took one in hand and I stilled, glueing my eyes to her hand. She walked over to the Weaslette. I growled.

_Don't do it. Don't do it!_

She handed it to Ginerva. GINERVA, AND SHE GULPED IT. Oh my magic. She gulped it. I wimpered, slumping back on Harry. My eyes never leaving the fudge. She handed another to Ron. HE GULPED IT. Tears pooled in my eyes against my will and I wimpered louder. She stopped. I quieted. She walked the other way. I wimpered. Stop. Quiet. Go. Wimper.

"What the bloody hell!" I didn't care who talked. She walked over here and handed me a piece. I took the tray instead. A smile lightened my features and I _purred. _Snuggling back against Harry, I offered him a piece watching with narrowed eyes. He savored. No gulping. Good, I could never be with a plebeian that GULPED. FUDGE. Just the thought had me clutching the tray protectively in my arms. With cafeful slowness I took a piece and put it in my mouth. A moan escaping unrestrained I cuddled up tighter in Harrys lap, if that were possible. Oh well, like I cared. Fudge makes every sense for anything. Harry never once let me go. He derserved his piece of goddess.

The goddess was smart. She didn't try to take the tray back. Can't really say the same for her children. One of the gingers actually tried to reach in and GRAB one. The nerve. Have they no shame. There really was only one way to react to such an indiscretion. I bit her. HARD. The marks should serve its purpose and remind her of the manners the fudge making goddess surely taught her. Honestly, you'd think they'd have at least some shred of common sense. I growled at the others just to make the point clear. Ask for such deliciousness, do not attempt to GRAB one. And in no circumstances are you to ever GULP fudge. Merlin, no sense, these people.

""Again, what the bloddy hell?" Can't Ron ask any other question. Honestly, I prefer eating these goodies in comfortable silence. Or at least intellectual conversation. Feeding another delicacy to Harry, I tuned them out.

"Draco, honey may I have some fudge?" When a goddess the likes of Molly asks a question, one must show respect and answer.

"Some?" Some indicates more than one.

For a minute she just looked at me. I gave my best kicked puppy eyes. With a sigh she pat my head.

"No sweetie. I won't take your fudge. Why don't you let Harry take you to your room. You can stay here till school starts. Charlies going back to Romania tonight so we have a spare bedroom."

I narrowed my eyes and looked behind me. Spare bedroom. Alone. Without Harry. I shared FUDGE with Harry, he can't leave me now. Not until I make certain he has no intention of leaving me in any near or distant future. I decided not to hide my feeling anymore. Harry has to know how I feel. He has to know that he's mine. I. Shared. FUDGE. With. Him.

"Harry will stay with me. In the spare bedroom. Can't he?"

She chewed the inside of her cheek and I upped the please-i'm-an-innocent-puppy-eyes look. I kept upping it till she rolled her eyes heavenward and I knew I won. "Fine, yes child Harry can share the room with you. Today must have been exhausting. Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep. We'll discuss what we're going to do tomorrow. "

I nodded, happy with the arrangements. Ignoring the spluttering and indignant cries, I turned to the aforementioned person and imperiously held out the tray of fudge. His geen eyes quirked and he just stared. It's official eyes like that should be outlawed. Assesing him, I concluded he was too strong. He might crush the delicate fluffedness of fudgety greatness. There really was only one solution.

"You may now carry me and the goddess-made delicacies to the room. We have to make sure there's sufficient protection. We don't want the fudge getting kidnapped late at night." My eyes narrowed fiercely at the very thought. It was a good thing too, he wouldn't have taken the amused smile Harry sported then very well. Nevertheless Harry wasted no time carrying the fudge obsessed Dragon to his sleeping courters. Maybe, if things keep going down this road he'll even get a kiss goodnight.


	8. will you just let me hufflepuff momemt?

Chapter 8

_Hmmm, I suppose this room will do. It has a great view of the garden outside...it needs tending though. There's only one bed, I suppose that's good. Airy and spacious. And most of all thankfully, it's clean._

I pinched Harry to let him know 'I want down'. For a minute I just took it all in, the bed, the view, the dresser. This was it, if I want Harry to stay; I have to come clean. As Trace would say 'no pressure you got this'. I got this. Another deep breath, _Merlin you'd think I was being suffocated. _I sat down, patting the spot next to me. I made sure to look anywhere but directly at him. Another minute and I believe I was sufficiently ready. I focused on his eyes and opened my mouth, fully ready to start this sadly, very hufflepuffian conversation.

"Hey, don't mind me I just need to get my stuff." A tall muscular ginger haired man who I can only assume was Charlie, walked in the room. I got to say for a red-head, he was hot. I pursed my lips and waited till he was gone. Taking a lung full of air I gathered up my displaced courage. Opening my mouth again I blew out an annoyed breath when someone knocked. Waving my hand, I opened the door to see a sight that had me choking back a laugh. Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire had Ron Weasley by the ear. By his expression, he was literally dragged here against his will. With a bright smile Mione (I officially liked her. So it was only natural I use a nickname.) made a motion with her hand. Begrudgingly, the Weasel walked the short distance to me and held out his hand. When I just stared at it, he explained with a scowl...

"I wanted to call a truce." A hacking cough from the doorway had his eye twiching. I fought to not show amusement. "I am sorry for saying those things earlier. It was uncalled for and downright cruel. I haven't done my house justice stating such things. So I thought about it and if you were really a spy, then I guess I don't know you well enough to make such remarks. Seeing as how you'll be here for awhile, I figured we could call a truce till I could find any incriminating evidence that disproves any of your claims." Well, I suppose I should be grateful I even got an apology. Besides, I can see where he's coming from. I wouldn't trust me in his position either. Course I wouldn't be cruel but not everyone's perfect. I took his hand, losing the fight with my amusement. But Merlin, rude or not I needed that. I shook my head waving to Mione as she closed the door, ignoring her Knowing look. See, how could anyone not think that she belongs with Trace. Another deep breath. Another bout of courage chasing. Open my mouth. The door slams open.

_Merlins bloody bollocks. _

It was the Weaslette and she didn't look pleased in the least. Though when does the bitch look pleased? Honestly this was starting to get tedious. She held my gaze and _smirked _then turned and walked too MY Harry. I grit my teeth, how on earth am I supposed to have my bloody hufflepuffian conversation with Harry if everyone suddenly decides to Drop. By.

"Harry," Was she trying to be sultry. Cause in my opinion she sounded like a hacking cat. And thats putting it nicely. "Your so kind," I scowled. "I talked with mom. You don't have to stay here. You can go back to Rons room." Was there something wrong with her eyes. She really should get them checked out. They might pop out of her head. "Your really are so kind, Harry." That is not purring, that was a dogs pant. "But you really can't save everyone. It'll only hurt him in the end if you pretend to _like _him. Come on, I wanted to," Hacking cat, shes a bloody hacking cat. "go take a. Stroll," The little leching slut. She put her hand on his arm. My hackles rose and I could feel my eyes change to golden. "in the garden. We could..." That's it, I had enough. She was way to bloody close. Can't she tell when she isn't wanted. I swear to the sun and moon this chick is denser than a guy with a girl practically hanging on his arm. The guy still thinks they're friends. Purely on instinct, my hand shot out... clawed. With a grace she could never copy I dragged her to the door. I threw her out, walking back and slamming so many wards down the slut would find it hard to so much as breath near here. Course since I was born with manners I only set them to keep out the gingers with ill intension. Excluding Molly, of course. This IS her house.

I huffed, sitting back down. Channeling my sisters sense of 'lets just get it over with, we'll be nervous later' attitude I turned to Harry. The bloody git was laughing. Sure it wasn't out loud but, I could see it in his eyes. Did he think this was funny? This wasn't funny, this was a serious discussion we were trying to have. Damn it but I want my hufflepuffian moment. I opened my mouth. The. Door. Opened.

"Hey Harry I was wondering..." A pillow flew and wacked the slim builded ginger, Percy I think in the face.

"GET. OUT." I've never seen someone run so fast. But I had enough. The next person to walk through that door was getting hexed, make no mistake. Breathing heavily I clenched my fists. This wasn't going like I planned. This, this was a distaster. What was even the point, maybe Harry just wasn't meant to be mine. My heart clenched at the thought and I closed my eyes. A moment later familiar hands were leading me back. We hit the bed and he sat us down. I didn't open my eyes till I knew I wasn't going to cry. Curse every bad thing that happened today. I'm way to emotional.

"You know I always knew there was more to you than what you showed people. I wanted to find out what that was. Mione went so far as to say I was obsessed. In a way she was right. I pretended you were the worst person to walk the planet bar Voldedork but I always wanted to know more. I wanted to know the person underneath that carefully crafted mask." I stared at him, that sounded just like me. With a smile that sent the butterflies into overdrive, he continued. "Yeah I knew you had a mask. At first I thought you were my enemy and thats why I wanted to know so much. At the risk of sounding like a stalker or not I watched you every chance I got. I made it my mission to learn every detail I could. Eventually I noticed I didn't want to just know you like an rival would. I wanted to protect you. To see every fault. Every smile and frown. I wanted to put that smile, a real one that brightens the room around you on your face. I wanted to be the one you come to when your ready to cry or when your in need of an old fashioned rant. I noticed that no matter how I tell myself your a rival, an enemy. I never thought of you like you were." He fell silent.

"It was the same." He blinked and I could feel him cock his head to the side from my position with my head buried in his chest. With a, hopefully last deep breath, I looked up and told him what I always dreamed of telling him.

"It was the same." I said, louder. "You were always smiling, laughing. But I could see the darkness. The need to just go somewhere and scream and fight. You could hide it behind a mask and not many would see it. But you could never hide it from me. I tried to deny it. To bury it so deep I couldn't even find it anymore. You really hurt me. That day I tried to give you my hand. I could understand it, to a point. But it still hurt. It never worked though. One look from you and it all came back. I fought it the only way I knew how. I pretended it was hate. It didn't stop the need, the want though. It was all I could do not to steal you late at night and tell you everything. To learn everything that makes you tick. That makes you Harry Potter. To be honest I don't much like the chosen one, but Harry is an interesting bloke."

"So now where does that leave us?"

I couldn't help the grin. "Isn't it obvious, your mine now."

His smile was as dangerous as his eyes. "Only if you return the favor, after all someone needs to tame the Dragon and I'd rather it be me."

A kiss was just the way to end the night. We both chose to ignore the knock that sounded throughout the room.

* * *

Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far, it tends to make me want to write more.


	9. loose end covered, plans made

**pairings: Harry/Draco, Pansy/Neville, Sirius/Serverus, Remus/Tonks**

_**lyrics to 'someones watching over me' by Hilary Duff.**_

Chapter 9

Pansy wanted to die. And I will have no qualms granting that wish if she doesn't. Let. Me. Sleep. I groaned kicking at the offending person shaking me. The shaking stopped and I heard a door slam. With a sigh I opened my eyes, still so groggy. I was having a great dream, me and Harry were having our first kiss and it was everything I imagined it would be. Sweet and slow yet rough enough to make me feel wanted. Afterwards we ate a tray full of. Fudge. Exactly like the one sitting on the dresser.

My eyes widened and I shot up in bed, memories bombarding my skull so fast I wanted to cry. It was all real. The silence. Luna. Harry. My sensitive ears picked up footsteps coming in this direction and I hastily got up. Dressing quickly in some of Harry's clothes ( I sleep in an oversized t-sirt and boxers so don't go getting any ideas. I'm not that easy.) I grabbed my jacket and escaped to the garden. I needed to do something and I had to do it alone.

* * *

It took a lot longer than I remember to become Lyra. Everything was all ready for the video. All I had to do to get started was put the glamor on. But it wasn't the same, it didn't feel right if the others weren't with me. I had to do it though, I needed to finsh the last cover. Then I could put it online for the last time, atleast until I get my family back. Chocking back my tears I closed my eyes and clutched my necklace, letting the glamor take over, enveloping me in it's form.

When I opened my eyes, I was Lyra. Putting my headpiece on I walked to the piano I set up for this song. Checking it I went to through the others till I had no choice but to deem everything ready. Wasteing no more time, with a last good luck kiss to my necklace, I sat at the drums and played.

_**I**__ **found**_ **_myself_** **_today,_ _oh_ _I_** **_found_ _myself_ _and_** **_ran._ _Away._ _But_ _something_ _pulled_** _**me back.**_ **_A voice of reason I forgot I had._** I got up from the drums, letting it play itself while I moved to the violin. I was supposed to add my part in anyway. The others already finished thier part. I had the ninth week this month. I had to go to the Weasleys so they were left to do their part for my video without me. It wasn't that much trouble, it adds it in as I go. I ignored the tears as I thought about the others, my family.

**_All I know is your not here to say. What you always used to say. But its written in the sky tonight. _ **I moved to go to the violin, doing the same thing I did with the drums.

**_So I won't give up. No I won't break down. Sooner than it seems life turns around._ **I moved to the piano.

**_And I will be strong. Even if it all goes wrong. When i'm standing in the dark I'll still believe. Someone's watching over me._ **I moved to the mic and sang the rest not bothering to wipe the tears. They weren't that much anyway. The song and dance already helping.

... After the song ended I vanished the instruments. Conjuring a chair I sat down and waited a few minutes, just letting the emotions I had hidden so carefully go. They sky cried and the wind howled. It was a long time before the sun came out.

"Technically, we couldn't be famous without fans so really we owe you all thanks. Not the other way around, though we are grateful. It's nice to know we could be liked. I know you want to know who we really are, theres only like 5 letters that ask that question every week, I'm sorry I can't give any of you that answer. Not without lying and our fans mean to much to us to lie. But I can tell you this, and its the utmost truth. You might not know our real looks, but you know our real selves. This is us, when we're on this screen or on stage we don't hide or pretend. Its not what you wanted but I do hope its enough... expecially since we're stopping the monthly-weekly video covers for a time. Somethings happened and my family needs me. I promise though when I get that family back we'll make the best video we ever created. I don't expect you to wait and if you don't we'll understand. Thanks for being our fans for this long. We might've created the Defyers, but it was YOU who kept it alive." With a last sad smile I stood amd turned off the camera. It would automatically send the video off to every computer, muggle or otherwise. Internet is a handy invention. It helped that we added our own quirks to Hermiones 'magic-friendly' labtops.

That was officially the hardest thing I ever had to do. Slowly I let Lyra go, putting my head in my hands and just taking a moment to breath. For as long as I can remember the Defyers were always together. Even when hogwarts wasn't our Maha. Even if she never adopted us and made us real siblings, we were always and will always be family. Putting the Defyers to sleep was like admitting they were really gone. I was alone...but I didn't plan to be for long. They might've been gone for now, but I will save them. Make no mistake about that.

I wasn't overly surprised to find Harry there when I finally decided to turn around. I was shocked to find the rest of the Weasleys though. Even the Weaslette was in attendance. You'd think atleast she would stay away but nope, she's right there. They even Transfigured Chairs. Just how long were they there. They look remarkably comfortable.

"I don't suppose any of you know what privacy is, do you?" That question was just itching to be asked. I allowed Harry to manhandle me onto his lap while I tried not to laugh at the surprised looks they sported.

"I'm sorry, did you want privacy?" I would have been mad but Molly obviously was concerned, not mocking or sarcastic at all. Plus she had a piece fudge in her hands. During a video is really the only way I won't go crazy for fudge when its near. Oh I could still smell it and she really is lucky she gave it to me without delay, but I did say 'during' didn't I. I'm grateful she made it really, considering she already saw me at my fudgetasticness. Not sure that's a word, but it descibes what I want to say so... oh well. Sometimes fudge goddesses stop making the greatness anywhere near me when they witness me like that. I don't know why though, it's only natural to want to protect something so precious.

"Naa, I'm just used to the videos being only me and the others. It's not something for audiences, but then again it's also not something we do alone...it's fine I guess, this doesn't really count anyway. It was a day for abnormalities."

Weaslette, there is no way I'm giving her another name snorted. I wonder if the ginger clan will hate me if I smack her.

"Speaking of others, we need to find this Suri, you said Snape would help with that." I arched a brow. Really, can a person be that dumb or is she just unique. I was pretty clear yesterday when I said Suri WAS Severus. Not 'can help find', Was. Besides what part of 'won't remember' didn't she understand. The prophecy clearly stated that he was injured, as in he has amnesia. We need to plan, not to just charge in there like a pack of hyenas.

"He said Suri WAS Professor Snape, not that he can help find him Gin. Besides didn't that prophecy say something about memory loss or whatnot." I didn't know if I should be more disturbed or scared that the original Weasley voiced my exact, well close enough thoughts.

"The first will die but return with much knowledge. He will not remember but Dragon can change that. First to gain first to save, he will go where his heart leads." Does Mione carry that dang notebook everywhere? Merlin, but she's in desperate need of a fun night. The moment we save Trace, the plan will have to be put into action. Cupid Dragon to the rescue. I shook my head, the things I do for my family.

"Ok so we already established the first to be Sev, he is the first ever to be adopted. We'll figure the knowledge part when we find him. Its not a priority now. I don't know if its amnesia or what but apparently he won't remember much. I got an idea on how I can help with that. As for where his heart leads...uummm. Any ideas"

"Does he have any sweethearts?" Slim Weasley as I dubbed Percy, asked. Everyone stared, honestly this was Severus here. And ok he doesn't look bad. Far from it actually, but thats just it. Only Maha and immediate family knows that little secret. He would have told me if he had a sweetheart. Hes like the unofficial dad and we bugged his life story out of him ages ago.

"You know that actually has some merit. Everyone has someone out there." I blinked, when did Luna get here? Oh well, I'm used to it by now. I'm just that great at adapting.

"Oh please, who would be stupid enough to fall, let alone want to fall for that speecy git." Again redheads really shouldn't sneer. It makes them look like constipated, overgrown monkeys.

"Ginerva Weasley, that is enough. Severus is a perfectly respectable young man. Looks do not mean everything. He is also your professor, and I expect you to show him some respect. Whether he is here to hear it or not." Boy did the Weaslette stick her foot in it this time. Knowing her this will last awhile. Snuggling in my all new favorite green-eyed mattress, I got ready for a good old-fashioned argument.

"Come on mom, even you can't say anything about his looks. And you wanna know why. He DOESN'T have any. Hes so ugly i'm surprised he doesn't kill his students simply by facing them each class."

"That's kinda harsh Ginny, relationships aren't just built on looks you know." Bulky Weasley (Bill) stated.

"No but its important, who would want to be seen in public with a person that ugly. Its embarrassing. "

"Don't you think..." Aleta male-version started.

"...thats a little harsh." Arella male-version finished.

"No one wants to date an ugly person, let alone be thier sweetheart." She was digging her own grave and she wasn't even aware of it.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted. You did go out with me you know. Was that just a fluke? I'm starting to think I dodged a bullet by dumping you. Can you really be that shallow and mean? Is looks all you really care for?" Is it wrong for me to find the venom in his words a bit of a turn on?

"Oh Harry thats different, you're the chosen one." Dead silence. Harry tensed. I could only stare. Was she really THAT dumb? Sure, I insinuated that with every thought but I never really believed it. I hate her. She's after my man so naturally I over exaggerated. I never thought a person could actually be that dumb. She didn't have to keep digging, her grave was deep enough.

"Thats. .. that's not what I meant. Harry I love you." She tried to come and crouch in front of him, ignoring me. The person who was occupying his lap. I bared my fangs and she stopped, crouching a few inches away. Well, at least she had survival instincts. "Harry you are soo, so hot and brave. You always rush to save the day without a care for your own health. You make me feel safe. I know you'll always be there to protect me. Your like a muggle superhero. Saving every person, even if they don't deserve to be saved. I know that no matter what you would rush to save me if anything happened. The're fan clubs made just for you. The prophet tells your storys. Everybody cares. I love you Harry Potter. You put everyone's needs before your own. I know your confused right now but I love you enough to wait for you to figure it out. You broke up with me to protect me Harry, so I know your in love me too. You can't stop true love Harry, you'll see.. And you can't be in love two people. You can love the Ferret but you can't be in love with him. You'll see it soon enough. I'll forgive you for anything you do, I know you must be going through a lot right now." My jaw dropped. Well, snap my wand. I'm officially proven wrong. Someone CAN be that dumb.

_Now I REALLY pity her. Won't make me be nice but still. It's kinda sad. I don't have to be Luna to know she was gonna have problems finding The One. But again. My man. Shes trying to steal MY MAN. Insanity isn't a good enough excuse to forgive that. As far as I'm concerned we all have a bit of insanity in us. Or is that just us. Oh well, shes also , why does that strike a chord. Insanity, azakaban...Anyway we really need to get back on track. _

"I agree, you can love alot of people and in alot of different ways but you can only be in love once. But that's what your not getting. Your just not it. I NEVER said I was in love you. Actually I was the one who told about the love and in love differences. Right after I told you that I love you but I don't think I can ever BE in love with you." She looked crushed and I couldn't even gloat. It was too sad."You don't even know me. I don't like any of that stuff. I hate publicity and heriocs aren't the only qualities I have. I'm not a super hero and I don't rush into danger for just anyone. I do have a brain and as much as I like to help, I won't be stupid enough to get killed in the process. And I certainly won't run to the aid of whoever calls. I'm human not a dog!" He was squeezing me a little too tight but hey, who was I too complain. Then his words registered and I gasped. The little chord became a symphony and I remembered.

"DOG!" Ok probably not the smartest thing to say in light of this argument but, it was entirely unplanned and important. I elaborated before they could get the wrong idea.

"Sev, he had tattoo on his heart. It was a black dog. I don't remember what kind of dog it was just really big and scary. But he said it was a reminder of days where he was the happiest. Where his soul felt whole and his heart beat two times as fast. Something about the way he said that made me think the dog itself was the reason for that. What if it was his childhood sweetheart.? What if he never found another?" I was excited. I knew, I just knew I was on to something. Plus it helped to dispell some of the tension the Weaslette caused. Course Harry still held me way to tight and he wouldn't look at her but I wasn't complaining. He was mine.

"But a dog Draco. How could a dog be that strong a reminder? A lot of people own dogs." Mione just had to ruin my fun. But I knew I was right or at the very least close.

"Maybe he was in love with the dog itself." Ahh Luna sweet, sweet... my eyes widened...SMART Luna.

"That's disgusting. You can't fall in love with an animal."

"Slim Weasley has a point but what if it wasn't really a dog? What if Luna was right and the dog was just an animagus form? Do we know anyone that went to school with him and has a dog animagus. It has to be black and big. Could be mistaken for a wolf." I ignored the mutterings of 'slim Weasley who's slim Weasley'.

Behind me Harry stiffened. Despite his strong hold, I managed to turn around enough to see the look of shock on his face. I waited patiently for him to talk even if it killed me inside. Two minutes later I was ready to scream. Merlin how long did it take to get over shock.

"My god father. He has an animagus almost exactly like the one you described." I didn't know why he was whispering, was he that horrible or something.

"Yeah but Sirius hates Severus. Thier like the worst rivals. He practically bullied him in thier school days. And the git wasn't any better. It was horrible, if eyes could shoot fire they'd both be dead." That was Mr. Weasley. I didn't even fight the laugh that escaped with every word that came out of his mouth. Merlin but even Ron was shaking his head. Poor man looked so confused.

"Mr. Weasley would you say I also hate Harry?" He shook his head then paused.

"Well, now you don't but yeah you used to hate him quite alot if what my son said has any truth to it."

I nodded. If thier hate is anything like ours, then we were on the right track. I'm not the only one who seemed to come to that conclusion either. Harry sighed, dropping his head on my shoulder. He kept it there throughout the whole planning. Which was to say, we were figuring out how to explain the situation. All we really had to do was find Sirius to find Severus and turns out he's holed up in my black ancestors manor, Grim-something-wald. I never really could pronounce it.

"Would you be mad if I said this was highly disturbing me?" He murmured. I grinned unrepentant. Personally I thought it was kinda cute.

"Considering Sev was MY godfather, no. No you have leave to be disturbed." I said this with a little too much cheer. Honestly though, it was kinda funny. Harry's moan and subsequent thump of his head on my shoulder made it all the more hilarious.


	10. cure for amnesia

This ch will have a Harry P.O.V. this story in a whole is supposed to be in Dracos po sometimes I will switch, if I deem it important enough.

* * *

Chapter 10

_...You know after planning, one is usually supposed to enact said plan._

It had started that way, they spent a good half an hour just talking. I didn't bother joining, figuring they could handle it. Ron **_was_** supposed to be a strategic genius. Besides, Harry was acting weird. And I'd bet 16 galleons that it wasn't because of Weaslette. Sure he'd be hurt, who wouldn't. She basically told him she dated him for his fame. But, it wasn't enough to devastate him. There were only three thing that I know of that can devastate Harry Potter. The top most being the loss of a loved one. This includes death and anything really, that he can't save you from. That doesn't count betrayal, if you betray him then you just loose that place in his heart. I consider those particular people the dumbest. Then again I'm baised concerning Harry. The second, if I'm not mistaken would be guilt. He can overcome this one though. It would take alot of beatings, mostly verbal with a fight here and there if its serious, but it's not permanent. I figured he felt guilty over the Ginny fiasco. Don't know why yet but, I'm no Harry expert. Just the closest thing to one. And last but certainly not least, his hero-complex. It's complicated to explain but, he hates the publicity and pedestal everyone has him on. I once walked in on a private let-the-anger-and-desperation-go moment. I dont think I've ever seen anything ao sad yet so hot. Hey, you try watching your serious crush of six-to-three years work out and not think that's hot. Hmph,...I dont think he has a problem saving people really. Its just the _expectations _that come with it that gives him the angst. Sometimes it gets to be to much. In all honesty, thats why I believe him when he said I mean more to him than just an enemy. I was the only person to ever ignore 'the chosen one'. I never thought much on his "achievements", if anything I hate his achievements. I'll tolerate it, because its a part of him, but each one just reminds me of every time I could have lost him without ever getting a chamce to be with him. Every time that he jumped into danger, risking his _life _for people who only criticize and ask for more. It equal parts angered and scared me. Needless to say Hogwarts herself made it a mission to incinerate any prophet papers that get within two feet of me. My siblings were just assistants as far as I could see. Idiots even thought they were secret about it too.

..._Anyway, _at first we were ready, set, and raring to go. . At least I thought we were. The Reckless Trio said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. (She even gave me a full tray of fudge. Not the small kind either.)Turns out it had become norm for them to always say goodbye before a mission. They never know when they'll be able to go back. Mission. They. NEVER. Know. Merlin, this is the first time they're talking about it and I already feel like I'm developing a permanent twitch. We apperated to the boundries of grim-something-ald place. You know I think I'll just call it black manor. Why not, I never liked this place anyway. Reminded me to much of Malfoy manor and I prefer to forget about that 'home' till I no longer had to go back. Plus the inside hasn't seen a house elf since aunt walburga died. Speaking of, her picture was the only entertainment allowed. Siri never let us redecorate, said there couldn't be evidence that he was helping me, he didn't need anymore problems. And since he was the only person who knew where the place was...scratch that, there was the order of the bird thing. Minor problem, they only occupied the main rooms and they used the front door or fireplace. I dont think they even knew there was more to black manor than just what they were able to see. Better for us anyway, though it did amuse me that Sirius seemed to be in the dark about the rest of the house as well. I promised to show him some of the hidden rooms under some conditions... the first being he had to get out of azakaban. Seriously, I never knew how he ended up there in the first place. Anyone who knew him should know he would never betray those he considers family. And the Marauders were family, gryffindor he may be but he kept the slytherin motto. Family is only those you trust and respect. You can earn it and you'll always be protected. Family sticks together. Most slytherins dont count thier parents as part of that group. A bit cruel but its not as if they were loving.

We were still at the border, not even at the front door. Just the Barrier. Geez, exactly what were they waiting for, an invitation. Nope they were just to busy talking to show some coutesy to the obviously emotionally tired Dragon. I ignored the fact that they were mostly just trying to convince the Weaslette of something. _Why did she even have to come? _I hated to be ignored. With an annoyed-bording-on-phycotic scowl I entered the house and waited. I wonder how long it will be for them to notice I'm gone.

"Siri, Sirius!" How he manages to not get caught again is beyond me. The point of being a fugitive means you CAN'T go out whenever you wish. Honestly, getting him out of there wasn't exactly easy. I wonder what happened to that rat he wanted to find.

_I'm hungry. _

I had time to make and eat an elaborate sandwich, complete with a side of fried bacon and glass of milk before they crashed through the door. I even managed to set aside another plate for Harry under a warming charm. They took that long, you could hear when they came in. They weren't exactly quiet about it. Walburga shrieked. Ignoring Weaslette' s frankly pigish spluttering, I walked over to the portrait. Throwing the covers to the side, I had the satisfaction of seeing her face lose all trace of color. An amazing feat considering she was a portrait. I smirked, the famous Marauder-Black smirk. She paled more.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh but, auntie is that any way to greet your beloved pure-blooded Gorgeous nephew?" Boy, was I having fun. I ignored the gobsmacked teenagers standing in the doorway.

"PURE-BLOODED. YOU ARE NOT PURE-BLOODED. NOR ARE YOU MY MY NEPHEW. MY DRAKIE POO IS A GOOD RESPECTABLE MALFOY. YOU. YOU... YOU ARE A TRAITOR. TRAITOR. TRAITOR!" She shrieked the whole thing and I was glad to be used the whole thing and placed those protection spells around her frame about the same time when I learned them. The first time I heard her I had to learn sign language. I couldn't hear for a week. But even with that I could only take so much.

"Auntie, auntie, auntie. Haven't we been over this. Shouldn't family be repectful to other family." I shook my head and went to the kitchen to get my fun supplies. A permanent black marker, a piece of fudge, and a bunny I transfigured from my favorite button. She was whispering something to a clearly amused Harry and very disturbed and baffled Ron when I got back.

"Auntie, what are you doing? I thought you hated half-bloods and traitors. Your not really being nice are you?" I frowned. To not fall under the cruel category, the Defyers made a pact to only play when she deserved it. So far she always deserved it.

"Oh no sweetheart, I was just talking to this sweet.." I always wondered if you could hear a painting grind their teeth. They _were_ just paintings. " boy. He was telling me all about his girlfriend. She..." I narrowed my eyes.

"Harry doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Yes, he does. He always used to bring her over. Such a...nice girl. Love..ly red hair. They did look so happy tog..." she barely got some of those words past her lips and she thought she could fool me. The Weaslette was smiling so wide I hoped she'd split in two. I was beyond mad. Harry. Was. MINE! I'm very possessive, she dug her own grave. Now she can lie in it. I walked calmly to her portrait, her words dying out as soon as she caught site of the bunny. It was really pathetic that her greatest fear was an animal that would rather eat a carrot than be mean. My steps were measured. Too measured, it was a testament to how mad I was that the couger came out to play. I uncapped the marker, getting ready to let my artistic ability bring me justice. She seemed to sense that anger because she abandoned any and all attempts at acting. Good thing to, she was a horrible actress. Her shrieks went unheard thanks to a little wandless magic we were taught and had perfected at a young age. I sang a little tune to fill the silence, completely ignoring the other occupants of the house. They're old enough to enterain themselves till Siri got back from wherever he went. Hermione could try to get the Weasel to actually open his eyes and the Weaslette and Harry can...I paused.

"Harry, can you you hold the bunny. She's starting to get heavy and I need both hands to finish my masterpiece." He didn't hesitate and I smirked at the Weaslette. Again with the sneers, honestly her face will freeze that way. Oh well, she can go jump in a volcano for all I care.

* * *

By the time Sirius came home, we must have been a sight for sore eyes. Walburga did not so much as raise her voice. She wouldn't dare. Wimpering about her beautiful hand painted portrait doesn't count. Honestly, it wasn't even that great...oh thats just how she always looked. Never mind.

"Why is Ginny tied up?...?I know i'm not going to want to know but why, oh why are you all covered in..please tell me that's pudding." It wasn't. Well not everything really.

"Some of it is. Honestly, I place all blame and therefore consequences with the Weasel. Its not my fault he has an endless pit for a stomache." See, when I was done creating my newest perfect piece of art (I don't know why she wimpers so much, it comes off...Eventually. ) I went to go get Harrys food. It. Was. Gone. The sandwich and bacon I slaved over, I even added my special ingredient; FUDGE. And the stupid weasel ate it. Gulping it like he did with the fudge the goddess so kindly granted him. Naturally, I had to retaliate. I took the tray of pudding I was saving for later and dumped it on his head. In my defence, he wasn't supposed to turn around and fight back with a jar of mayonnaise. It was war. I don't know the exact time Harry and Mione came, only that they were suddenly there. Trying to break us up and only succeding in getting themselves just as messy. I wasn't sure who threw that particular concoction, but it landed on the Weaslette. Now normally that would be cause to end things there with a full belly laugh. Only some of the stuff got on my fudge. WHICH SHE WAS TRYING TO STEAL. Sure she barely got the top off (that was really the only reason I didn't kill the bitch.) But it was the princible of the thing. She tried to SWIPE my FUDGE. That is so many wrongs I can't even begin to explain.

"Why is Ginny tied up?"

I looked at Siri, then looked at her. Looked at him. Her. Him again. "She touched my fudge." She really should've known better. Sirius paled.

"You brought fudge," he looked at the kitchen like a boggart was going to come and say boo at any given moment. I was smiling angelically when he stared back at me.

"Molly made it for me," I really didn't think that was cause to bonk his head on the wall. Repeatedly.

It was that time that I looked behind him. My eyes widened.

"Papa!" Quick as a snake I couldn't stop my feet from carrying me the last few inches of distance and clomping on to him. I knew he was alive and kicking, the prophecy all but said so. That didn't stop me from worrying. I even used the nickname we gave him after the adoption was all finished.

"Papa? I have a son?" I stilled and looked up at him. I almost forgot about the amnesia.

I smiled sadly, burying my sadness. I was going to fix this. I had too. Shaking my head, I spoke. "Not nessassarily. More like your mom adopted a bunch of kids and we all decided you were the closest thing we had to a dad. Its a bit complicated but don't worry. I'm going to help you get your memory back. After all, family doesn't abandon family." He blinked looking more than a little confused but that was expected. He was taking it remarkably well, all things considered.

"THATS professor Snape. The greasy bat. The guy who breaks any mirror he looks at. Are you BLIND?" Pity, someone managed to take the tape off her mouth. Her words registered. Huh, I didn't notice that. He didn't have his glamors on. Must have happened when Maha went to sleep. For a minute I felt her magic begining to dispell. I only managed to keep them on by feeding them my own magic till Maha felt stabilized enough that she wouldn't cause it to break unnaturally. That was almost the first thing we learned. Not having his memories, he wouldn't have known to do that. And he couldn't exactly put them back on.

"I almost forgot about that. We'll let the glamors stay off. At least until you get your memories back." The Weaslette really will lose her eyeballs if she keeps them that wide. Even Sirius looked a little shell-shocked. Well, honestly its not that shocking. Then again...hell, to each thier own.

"Okay, I'm going to need Harry and Siri to move..."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Glamors. Isn't anybody else stuck on that? And I do think we're missing the important question. How did he get IN here? " The weasel _really_ needed a lesson in manners. My eye twitched.

"YES, weasel in case you hadn't noticed glamors seem to be the norm for us snakes. That was why you didn't know it was me when I first let Lyra go. Now stop interpreting and get enrolled in a damn charm school." Harsh, real harsh. Hey weasel rubs me the wrong way and not in the way Harry does either. More in the Merlin-do-you-even-have-decency way. I ignored the so-called-important question.

"Can you tell us what your plan is before you start with the orders." Hermione was quick to difuse any would-be-horrible-arguments. "Yes Ron we're all confused but the Professor needs us more than we need answers. We'll let the PROFESSOR explain when he's in a position to do so. And Draco will only be to happy to answer our questions later." She snapped when Ron opened his mouth for what was to be yet another tirade I'm sure. The look she shot me had me shifting slighty behind Harry.

All I got to say is wow, maybe there's hope for Mione yet. Knowing better than to NOT explain to a need-too-know-everything maniac I answered as fast as I could, after all Theo _was_ my brother. And if Trace was her soulmate then Theo was her male clone. Kinda like the Weasley twins and the Defyo Duo, Aleta and Arella.

"Aside from Sev himself, I'm the best at legilimency. I'm an artist, I love the complexity needed create new things. One of those things was a type of song magic. Using my voice and the pure emotion and will behind our songs, I developed a sort of new branch of magic by combining legilimency and a mild form of imperius. It's hard to explain but basically I'm going to sing him a song. A specific song that speaks to him and only him. See he has to feel and relate to my words. Sort of like how some people cry because they know exactly what the singer is trying to say. They experienced the same emotion or want the same thing. It calls to thier heart. He also has to want to remember. The will is the most important part of the spell. In cases like this it usually helps if we know the persons soul song." I took a deep breath, hoping to Merlin that it was a good enough explanation. Soul songs were just that, songs of the soul. It changes if something monumental happens but usually it stays the same. I already knew Sevs. We all gave exchanged that information when we made the emergency Aurora safe armor. I'll explain that more only if I have too.

It apparently was because she started giving orders, apparently catching on to what I was trying to do. Once the stage was made and the Weaslette was planted in a seat. We debated untying her but, she already proved she'd react first and shove the concequences to someone else later. I got the honor of putting the tape back on her mouth, ok I did that in secret. I wasn't about to take any chances and no one noticed me. As far as I knew it was fine. Sev, the forever arse was amused. Merlin, but even with his memories gone he could still find amusement in every situation.

It took us quite a bit more time to pick which instruments to use.I had to tweak the tempo a bit, I didn't like the way he sung it. Ron couldn't help, he was tone dead...Or was it deaf. Oh well, you get the picture. After a few more surprising revelations; who knew Hermione could play a guitar. I already knew Harry was good with one, but Mione? Life is full of surprises. Speaking of, Ron went on drums. And he. Was. Good. Its official I'm in a parallel universe.

Well, nothing for it but to get started. Ladies and gents playing Heart of Life by John Mayer in a more modern tempo, we have our very own Lyra, unglamored with an ulikely crew of motley Gryffindors. Hold the applause.

* * *

Harrys POV

In a way, I always knew Lyra was my fudge-obsessed Dragon. Something about the way she moved, how her eyes sparkled and glittered when she thinks of something particularly great. Just the way she bites her lip as if she wants to hide but realizes that it wasn't nessesary. It was always his fsce that flashed to the forefront of my mind. It also helped that I could taste magic when someone casts a spell or one is already placed. It became a secret obsession of mine, to see him preform without any glamors. Without any face or body but his own. I dreamed and imagined it on a level bordering on phycotic.

It took awhile but I finally admitted that my feeling ran deeper than anyone ever inspired. It took a longer while to accept it and not see it as a curse or the result of a love potion. Rons all-Malfoys-are-evil speeches did not help. Needless to say, Ginny did not take that conversation well. I didn't think she was delusional but I did know she was in denial. I tend to only see the good in people. Sort of see-the-good-till-proven-blind kinda thing. And boy did Ginny prove me blind. It hurt, but in a way it was kinda my fault, I don't know what I did to make her think I was in love with her. It had to be something though. She can't be that crazy...right?

Anyway, Draco is better than anything I could imagine, asleep or otherwise. His very words had every memory coming to the surface. The Dursleys, Ron, Hermione, Siri, Remus... everyone that made me work harder to be free. Everyone that kept me sane and alive. Everytime someone saved me from myself. I remembered everyone that I love and in turn helped me feel loved. I remembered all the good even if there was just as much bad. The looks on the other faces had me thinking 'I wasn't the only one'. The pure way he just dives into the music, into the lyrics gave his words life. Even if I hadn't felt or experienced anything the likes of which his song says, I would still cry and laugh. It might not have called to my heart, my very soul. But it did touch it.

By the time it ended, I had half a mind to just yell 'encore, encore' just to hear his voice again. Professor Snape had tears running down his face, despite the very big smile gracing his, admittedly hot features. It was wierd to think of SNAPE as hot, but for some deranged reason it made sense. For a minute there was just silence, then Snape closed his eyes and fainted.


	11. Secrets revealed

Chapter 11

He was just sleeping,_ thank Merlin._ When Severus had fainted I thought something had gone wrong with the spell. It _was _new. Not that new, but new enough that I still didn't know every fault. Thankfully, he sleep fainted. The git was even snoring lightly. I suppose it should have been expected. His memories _had_ basically bombarded his brain. Not all of them were good ones either...boy was he gonna need a good day of sleep to recover. I think I'll just hide for the duration of that recovery and a day. Side-step some of the explosives, not to worry though. I was taking Harry with me.

I was barely two feet to the door when Miones soft voice stopped me better than any sonorus could.

"Where do you think your going? Don't you have a few questions to answer...you wouldn't be trying to escape, now would you?" Oh, but that smile could single-handedly win the best horror film. Seriously, she was supposed to be Theos clone. NOT Pansys. I immediately employed my best who-me-I'm-just-so-fudgetasticly-innocent look, complete with a healthy dose of humility. You can never have too much humility with friends the likes of Pansy and Hermione. It makes life so much easier.

"ME. Of course not. I'm highly offended you'd even think such a thing. I was simply trying to make a quick break for the kitchen. After all, such a great singer deserves some form of reward. And as it is, I happen to have one of the BEST rewards mankind has ever created. FUDGE." It wasn't an exact lie.I was going to get the fudge BEFORE I made a break for my room. Can't leave gifts like that just hanging around where everyone can find them. The Weaslette already proved to be an avid gold-digger. I couldn't bear to think what she'd do to my fudge if she were to get her grubby hands on it. It's worth more than _galleons. _

_What were the questions again?_

I once again, said my thoughts aloud. I got to stop doing that. It was getting ridiculous. It even lost its funny. I have no use for quirks without funny! On the other hand...Harry might like this quirk and I haven't exactly been able to get rid of it before. Oh well, I was way too lazy to get rid of it anyway.

"Hmm...Glamors?" Why did I feel like I was being interrogated? Was it supposed to feel like an interrogation? I need a lawyer.

"Sevs secret." It was up to Sev to decide if he wanted to tell them. It was to personal for anything else.

"Okay, but can you atleast tell us if any other slytherin has glamors? And...why?" It took a heck of a long time for such a small question. But, she did stumble on one of the most important ones. I was completely serious when I answered and I was pretty sure even the Weasel picked up on it.

"It's complicated...Honestly, when you think snake, you think deception. That's not entirely wrong. It doesn't mean we're evil, but the majority of slytherin has glamors. Be it hiding beauty, marks, or talent. Thing is; We rely on ourselves. Always have, as far as we could tell. Its not exactly like anyone else was willing to help us. They won't even give us a chance; too convinced that a green robe automatically equals evil. Sure, There's the odd one or two that actually fits your perception of a snake but, the rest." I shrugged. "We just want to live. Glamors help with that. And before you ask any other questions relating to this, don't. Just don't. It's personal and each glamor comes with a story. Most aren't exactly fairytales. Nor do they end with happy endings." I couldn't stop my eyes from clouding on the last bit. Alot of them were like that. Fankly, I was the only one with a remotely happy story and it still included the odd beating or two, or three. Or... you get the picture. As the slowly-becoming-broken-record says, 'its complicated'. "Don't dig into holes you have no business being in."

No one spoke and I almost felt bad when I saw tne look on Miones face. It had to be said though. Somethings were better left forgotten and only those concerned have the authority to tell certain tales. I take my place as the slytherin royalty very seriously. I was the only constant. The only one EVERY snake trusts. I would never betray that. Not for anything.

"I'm sorry." She sounded so hurt. I felt bad.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I was so harsh. I just take my position seriously. There is a reason they call me the snake prince. It's not because of my name Mione. They trust me and I won't betray that just to satisfy your curiosity. You didn't do anything wrong ,though. You just stumbled on one of slytherins sacred secrets. It will cause many problems, and a few lives, if that information gets in the wrong hands. Many of our secrets will. Keep that in mind when your dealing with a snake."

"...Alright, I will, I'm still sorry though." My lips twiched.

"I know."

"Alrighty then, is _now _a good time to tell us exactly how you got in here; because that still confuses me. Last time I checked Number Twleve Grimmauld Place was still under the fidelius." Ron really did have a one track mind. And to think, HE was the strategist of the reckless trio.

..._I said that out loud didn't I? Merlin, but I wonder if there's a spell that can help with this. _

"Reckless Trio? " Why did Harry have to sound so curious? So amused. They WERE reckless, to the point of stupidity.

"Strategist?" Typical, that's all that Ron Weasley would hear.

"HE?" Yes, Hermione. Just because she was great in a library, didn't give her the skills to play chess. Textbook smarts is worlds away from strategy. Text book smarts rely on facts that are already given or found. Strategy needs a mind able to broaden his/her horizons. He/she has to be able to think the impossible to create a plan worthy of playing. Kinda like taking a piece of ice and making a sculpture. You don't win chess by playing by the book. And, the best sculptures aren't made by following an instruction manual.

"HEY, can we get back on track?" Ron finally got out of his I'm-awsome fantasy. It was kinda embarrassing to realize you were staring off into space. it was even more embarrassing to have the Weasel, of all people to break you out of it.

"Huh, yeah alright..." He stared at me and I wondered how long I could make him wait. I was bored, don't judge me.

"House. Fidelius. How'd you get in here?" He finally snapped. Was it so bad that it amused me? I smirked; giving an innocent look when he scowled. I answered before he could explode. Honestly, red-heads are explosives given humanity.

"This is the black manor. did you seriously think I wouldn't know about it?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, giving me a look that clearly asked 'can I just tell them and skip the bullsit?' What could I do but shrug and nod my head. I certainly wasn't willing to explain. This was getting too boring. I needed some fudge. One look at Mione had me crawling into Harrys lap and sighing in resignation. I was glad I put some minor shock-the-magic-out-of-all-with-ill-intention hexes before the concert started. Sirius better make the explanation snappy, they don't want to see me in a fudge withdrawal.

"Harry, remember when I told you that I figured out my animagus could keep the dementors at bay and help me escape? I told you that was the only thing I could tell you, because it was too hard too talk about." I felt him nod his head, his hair tickling my neck. "Well, I lied. I was in no shape to think about that let alone what it could do. My thoughts were only filled on my failure. My hate. I wanted to kill peter. I wanted to see you and hold you. I wanted to take care of you. Honestly, I completely forgot about my animagus form. Over time, I felt betrayed. Not one of my so-called friends came to visit me. Not one of them believed in me. They didn't care enough to even give me a trial. About seven years ago, that changed. A little blond boy had come and actually managed to sneak in a _dementor infested _JAIL. An eight year old boy...I didn't know if he was intelligently insane or just a hallucination. He talked sense into me and helped keep me sane. I found out he had come because he heard about me from his mum. Said I was brave and he wished he could be that courageous. Overtime we became friends I gave him the location of Grimmauld to use as he so wished. I gave advice and stories of my past and godson. I taught him to become an animagus. In turn, he visited me atleast once every month. He searched and searched and found out ways to keep the dementors at bay. He kept me in the loop on my godson and when I saw peter in the newspaper, He did all he could to help me escape. That boy, that eight year old psychotic genius was my nephew. Draco Malfoy." That wasn't snappy. That was the complete opposite of snappy.

There was only silence. Ron looked like a fish out of water; He was gaping so much. Hermione didn't even blink. I think she was in a state of shock. Harry...well, Harry just looked like he thought as much. Like he already guessed it was something like that. Though how he could've guessed is beyond me. Unless someone told him a few things and he managed to deduce the truth.;.;far-fetched but he IS Harry. The enigma with the luck of the leprechauns. I just laughed.

"It's not that impossible. Honestly, haven't we established that you don't know me as well as you thought you did." They stared at me.

"Ok, this is an entirely new category. Mistaking you for a git when you were just posing a front is one thing. What Sirius described was basically a...a..superhero. I was barely getting used to the idea that you weren't a bonefide git." And they call me dramatic. Maybe they should give my trophy to Ron...On second thought, I'm not into sharing. He can get his own trophy. We ignored Rons mumbling.

"So that explains how you got in here, but why was walburga so afraid of you." Ahhh, but Mione sure asks the best questions.

"Well, lets just say that Grim-um-something-ald was a snake base for the longest tiime. Since I started visiting Snuffles all those years ago really. What did you expect us to do? Let her get away with killing our ear drums and disrespecting us." Harry just stared and even Mione looked at me in a disbeilef gesture.

"Okayyy! So we might have came up with that particular game after much research and a dangerous sense of boredom. Its not our fault you order people took the joy out of our sanctuary. And we did make a pact to only punish when she deserves it." They goggled. What, what did I say?

"You were there when the _order _was?!" Oh yeah, I did forget to mention that; didn't I.

"Who do think it was that kept pranking people? The Weasley twins can only do so much, you know." We all turned our heads to see Severus leaning against the doorway, an eyebrow arched in perfect precision. I mentally winced. I forgot he had a higher than normal healing ability. Comes with the shape-shifter gift.

"Its not my fault. We would have been content to only stay in the catacombs. But, There was always someone in the kitchen, blocking the entrance. It didn't help that they were hogging all the food. That cat obsessed hag even had the nerve to try and steal my fudge! My. Fudge. It was only natural that I retaliate. And really, she only had to stay in mungos for, like a day. It was instinct." Besides, we only pranked becuse we could. It wasn't easy to find entertainment in a house where you could no longer freely roam about. We were bored, but they didn't need to know that.

Sev hummed. "Prophecy?...never mind, I'll ask Luna. I need to talk to her about some things anyway. I wont tell you about what knowledge I gained because I will only explain it once. You ALL need to be included so we have to find your brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, I was only able to see where Theo went. I passed out after that. He got a pensive look that I absolutely hated. Twins could really only refer to Aleta and Arella. Greg and Vincent weren't that similar to think of them like that. They were more the fraternal type twins, anyway. Too independent to be considered twins yet too close to not become twins during the adoption. Besides, Maha had a warped sense of humor.

"Who took them?" He blinked and scowled.

"Thier father." I paled. That wasn't good. Not good at all. I had already tried to call oir parents, just to see if they had them. They didn't answer and a search had turned up dead. They were all missing. Even Lucius disappeared. Narcissa wasn't any help, I found her in intensive care at St. Mungos, someone had put her under a fairytale curse. Only father was able to lift it now and he was also nowhere to be found. We had nowhere else to look. The Greengrass family had too many estates and in too many places to check. Unbalanced or not, thier father wouldn't be so stupid as to put them somewhere I can easily free them either. Not to mention there was a reason Tori and Daph ran away from home in the first place. We needed help. We needed intel and ruthlessness. We needed someone who knew about any and all purebloods. Someone who wasn't neutral but not for Voldedork or Dumbles either. One look at Sev said he knew what I was thinking. He didn't like it but we had no choice. We needed The Gypsy.

"Well, we better get some rest. We have a train to catch in two days."


	12. soul songs

Chapter 12

Dispite the worry eating away at my insides, I found the will to laugh. How could I not. Throughout the whole interrogation, not even Ronald, Her BROTHER, remembered the Weaslette. She was spitting mad by the time we did manage to free her from the rope. I got personal gratification from ripping the tape off her mouth. She got no sympathy. Harry didn't even indulge her. Course he felt bad and said he was sorry multiple times. Honestly, she probably could have gotten at least a meal out of him, simply because of the guilt he felt. Then, of course she had to go and make even Harry lose any sympathy for her. She insulted me. She went so far as to insinuate that I was the one to leave her there on purpose, though how that was possible is beyond me.I barely even thought about her, she meant so little in my grand scheme of things. It got to the point where she tried to hex me. Failed, admittingly but it was the intent that mattered. Harry didn't bother to apologize again. She seemed to put her dumbness in full use, refusing to stop and admit that she went to far. He practically ignored her till she got the hint and escaped back to the burrow. We haven't seen her since.

_Till now. Merlin why did she decide to come back like nothing was wrong. Ignoring me doesn't automatically excuse your recent behavior, you know. In case your to dense to notice, your the reason the air is so tense. _

We were in the Hogwarts Express, relaxing as much as we could after managing to snag the furthest compartment. When we get back to the castle it wasn't going to be so peaceful anymore. Finding The Gypsy was the furthest from easy. In reality, it was pretty dangerous. Some would say it was down right impossible. No one has seen, let alone talked to The Gypsy since the last person who asked for help. That was years before. Around the time Dumbledore was still a student. Apparently, the one who had asked for help attempted to betray her. To enslave her. In anger and pain; She hid in the castle and was never seen again. No one remembered her after a few days. It was like she never even exsisted! I had heard she wasn't human, that she was one of the last elementals. The last living descendant of the first ever day-walker. Vampire royalty were the only full elementals known and they were rare now-a-days. The others having long disappeared or died. Most think of her as just another fairy tale for kiddys. The trickster who would grant a wish or provide help to those in need. For a price, of course. Nowhere in any book or story ever written and said has had more information on the price. Simply that it was expected. In a way that worried me but I was prepared to do anything to save my family.

Hogwarts was still asleep so we had to rely on the information I could find in old books. Despite not being much, it was enough to get a sense of where to start. The rest would be up to us.

* * *

_If she doesn't stop talking; I will personally kick her out of here with the utmost violence. _

I had called a meeting as soon as lunch ended. I couldn't think of any place to go that had the protection of Maha even while asleep, so I took them to the room of requirement. It felt like a betrayal in a round-about way. Sure I didn't take them anywhere sentimental. Not the room where the Defyers made thier videos; I didn't take them to the Sanctuary. It didn't matter. This was the place we go to let loose. This was the place we go to be ourselves. It was our home, our Safe house. It didn't feel right if the others weren't here with me. I ignored the fact that they already use this place for Dumbles Army or whatnot. We all knew about it and we allowed it. Someone needed to teach the students real defense. That new teacher, Umbridge teached like she looked. A toad. The thing in pink even tried to create a inquisition squad. We flat out refused, but we had some of the others place themselves as spies. It wasn't good if Marcus Flint and his guys were in on this. They were ruthless. True death-eaters in training. So when it came down to it, they had permission. Whether they knew it or not. Now the only one who knew was me. It felt wrong, somehow. Weaslette critizing and infecting the room does not help matters.

Officially fed up with her whining, I said with utmost deadly ice-cold calm, " If you're so opposed to the room I picked then get out. No one will stop you from leaving. In fact, if you don't shut up, then I will personally escort you out. Kicking and screaming." She grew tomato-full-body red. I hoped to Salazar himself that she'd explode. Save us all the trouble. Still no luck. Thankfully, she stayed quiet after that. Though her glare didn't lessen any. She really should learn. Glares havve no effect on me. I will not suddenly combust because she decided to make her hate known.

" So how do you want to do this? " Ron asked.

Honestly, I think he was just trying to defuse some of the dark clouds starting to gather over our heads. I finally told them about my powers. Of course they already guessed most of it, but they never would've known about the upgrades that practically sneaks up on us. Severus still finds some new things every now and again. And he was the first to be adopted. I only told the reckless trio. The twins should already know too, I gave permission for Ron to tell them. The others were still in the dark. Though I suppose they have some kind of idea about it. Random storms that were tied to my moods most likely gave them a clue. I sighed, crawling into Harrys lap and leaning back against him. Honestly, I didn't know why I even bothered to sit in another seat. I always ended up in Harrys lap anyway. Whether by my own motivation or his insistence is just a few ways.

"I don't now. From what I could find, there was strange noises coming from the chamber of secrets around the time the Gypsy disappeared. They say she employed Salazars beast to protect the entrance to her home. Along with a few other tricks. Only the one who wanted to find it but wasn't looking could see the door. You must have a soul of white but a heart of gold. A need to protect and a will to live. Prove your intentions pure with the voice of life. Harry, did you see anything strange when you were down there."

Ron blinked, looking more than a little lost. Harry just quirked an eyebrow. One eyebrow!

_That's not fair; I had to practice in a mirror for hours to learn that. And he does it whenever he feels like. Bloody arse._

"Not really, I was a bit preoccupied at the time. Basilisk trying to kill me and all that." He didn't have to say it so wryly. Hmph. That old coot had some explaining to do. Safe and sound, my arse. As soon as I find him, I will get some much deserved answers. Unfortunately, Dumbledore hasn't been in attendance lately. There was no way I'd go to McGonagall, or Merlin forbid, the TOAD.

"I don't get it! We should go the library. There's got to be some books. .." I shook my head. Merlin, but Hermione hates not knowing everything.

"Don't bother, Mione. The voice of life is the soul songs original name. As for the others,...Honestly, it was a trick riddle. Basically, you just need to know your soul song. As for the 'find but not look' bit..., ummm. Well, we'll just do what I always do. Wing it!" Was that really cause for Mione to stare so hard!?

"Wing. It." Should I feel scared? Cause I do. I really, really do! "I have to work extra hard for every great grade I make. I study and study till my brain is stuffed. I even skip meals sometimes just so I could study some more. And you...you. Wing. It! Do you know how hard I work just so I could stay that little. Bit. Above you! Do you know how much I crammed and crammed just to have top marks. And I barely make it. Every time I have to work harder and harder and I still just. Barely. BEAT. You! Now your telling me that you just. Wing. It. WING IT!"

_...and she'll huff and she'll puff and she'll blow the house down! Did I say that out loud, please tell me I didn't say that out loud. _

I didn't. For once my luck held out. I had no doubt Hermione would cut me open and force feed me my intestines one by one...I was morbid and on a fudge withdrawal, ( I haven't had a piece since we were packing our stuff in the Black manor!) so sue me. I wonder if I should say something. But... What DO you say to something like that. In all honesty, I don't think about grades much. I study and work hard like every other student, but I don't obsess about it. If I'm particularly in a mood then I'd even make a game of it. For some reason, I don't think Hermione would appreciate that answer much. I stayed silent. Only safe option at this point.

"Well, do you have anything to say." Wait, she WANTED me to say something. I could tell her that gritting her teeth that hard could cause future problems. Or the twitch in her eye made her look a wee bit mad. Again, don't think she'd appreciate it much. I looked at her and really, only one option appealed to my self-preservation instincts.

"Would you like some fudge?" What? It was a viable question! There was no need to throw a pillow at my head. Honestly, it's a known fact that fudge could calm the wildest dragon. I'm living proof! Harry, stop laughing and help me, damn it.

It took a too-busy-laughing-to-be-of-much-help Git of a boyfriend and a Weasel with actual sense to get her off me. I'm not even going to mention the Weaslette, bitch had a smug look the whole time. I swear to Merlin someone will off her one of these days. I would only feel the tiniest bit bad when it does happen, and that will only be because Harry will most likely feel bad. Merlin knows he feels bad for every godforsaken death...again. Fudge. Not since Black manor. Morbid sense of humor..., Totally not my fault...Anyway, back on track!

"Like I was saying! You guys would most likely need your own soul songs, in case of an emergency. It could give you a, however slight, advantage. It's not that hard to find and it doesn't take much. If we meet here tomorrow for dinner; I could probably. .."

"I am not trusting you with my soul song. You already said yourself that with it you could control us. You made your freaky magic with the imperius, one of THE unforgivables.I wouldn't put it past you to use it to betray us. Harry, tell him." I should've known her silence wouldn't last. Hmm, but they really should build a charm school for red-heads.

"First of all, there are actual laws against that. Second, the imperius was a MINOR part. WILL is what really powers it. Honestly, you weren't listening if you think it was that easy. Soul songs are more comlicated then you could imagine. It would take more than just tweaking it with a few spells and boom to have a hand-held person controller; If it would even allow that kind of change. I might have said soul songs define your very life but it was more than that. A more accurate claim would be a soul song defines you. Your faults, your gifts, even the things your not aware of or just plain denying. There are many different songs and most aren't what the person expected. It's why it was so dangerous, soul songs call to you. They will tell you everything about youself and it won't let you hide. It's more feelings and emotions; life and beliefs than the actual words itself that truly gives it importance. Not even Voldedork would misuse its power. The words itself is a moot point as far as the overall picture goes."

She snorted, and I didn't think it was for the same reason the reckless trio did.

"You don't have to find yours if you don't want. In fact, you could just stay here. Guard the Coots Army or whatever." She might be a bitch, but she did know how to duel. I didn't know how long we were going to be down there anyway. Best to place some precautions...besides, I'll have Luna watch over her.

"Dumbledore! Its Dumbledore's Army." Again with the sneers, really you would think she'd learn. Oh well, not my face that looks like that.

"Yeah, I know." Now she had the full-body red armor she loves so much. Better make sure there was nowhere near fire. As Franky from that muggle movie would say 'No, fire bad. Make go boom'. Or something to that effect.

"Seriously, we're going to trust this guy to help us. He can't even show respect to Dumbledore. The leader of the light." That again. She really should give up. It was my turn to snort and I made even that look good. If I do say so myself. Hey, never denyed my smidge of vanity.

"Gin, that's enough. Look if you can't handle this then just stay here." She looked ready to disagree and Ron picked up before she could start an argument with Harry.

"Please, Gin. We need someone here to watch over Dumbledores Army. Your the only one we trust with that." Ahh, nothing like a little bit of flattery to recruit them to your view. It took a few more minutes and a lot of lip chewing but she finally nodded. I could breath. I clapped my hands.

"So, tomorrow after dinner. We meet here and bring your sleepwear. Just in case." They nodded and I sighed. Crisis averted. Progress made. And fudge finally savored. After a last kiss from Harry, _scowl all you want. I'm not going to stop just for you, Weaslette! , _I headed to the rest of my day and a dorm room all to myself. My chest clenched.

_Maybe I can sneak into Harrys dorm. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. _

_***break***_

He didn't mind, Ron did. Surprisingly the others weren't too horrible when they found a snake in thier den. Most just ignored me, while others mumbled a good morning. Probably still too early for natural reactions. Or any type of reaction that could cause a ruckess.

"Ahhh, what the bloody hell. Mate, I can deal with you dating the Ferret but, our DORM! Come on, this is a snake free zone." The Weasel, one could always count on him to be predictable. Honestly, all we did was sleep...ok, maybe we did some making out as well. But, it's not like we shagged, Merlin! No need to break out the name-calling. He was obviously awed by my mere presence to help it in his sleep state, so I will graciously forgive his little slip.

His voice apparently woke the others that little bit more because it became chaos in no seconds flat. I knew it. Spot on. Voices rose and catcalls could be heard. I was two seconds away from heximg the lot of them. Sometimes I hate it when I'm right. It was way too noisy for so early in the morning. Who the bloody hell even opened the curtains!

A hand landed on my shoulder. For thier sake I hope they aren't planning something dumb, like anything to do with tickling for one. It was too quiet. What happened to the voices and catcalls. I don't like this quiet. It could only mean bad things. I really don't want to have to kill so early in the morning!

The hand moved to my back, it wasn't Harrys. A shake. They weren't aware of the dangers of waking me, so i'll be merciful. It. Tickled. With a laugh, I shot up in bed and bit that offending hand. Hard. There was a scream, but I ignored it. Opting to do the dignified thing and go back to blessed sleep. Really, I was nice. Whoever had the nerve to try that was lucky enough not to be dead. Tickle a sleeping dragon. Even Pansy got hexed if she so much as tried that! Hmmm, I wonder where Harry is?..oh well, back to sleep.

"Hey, Seamus. Did your mom let you bring your Christmas deserts?" Harrys voice suddenly asked. He must have been in the shower.

"Yeahhh, she wrapped it up before we left. Why?" Poor sod, he sounded do confused.

"No reason. Could you show me?" Why would he want to see desserts? Harry is so weird. Still mine, but weird nonetheless.

There was some shuffling and the sound of a package tearing...that smell. I know that smell! My eyes opened almost against my will. The first thing I saw was Harry. His eyes were dancing. For a moment all I could do was blink and try to figure out what got me out of a such a great dream. My eyes widened and I sat up so fast I bumped my head into Harrys. Ignoring his whine about hard-headed-dragons, I got up amd scanned the room.

There was Neville. I really had to talk to him, Pansy needs someone to protect her, what with her hatred of fighting. Just cause your great at something doesn't mean you nessassarily have to like it. He can't get scared of every little thing. Dean and Ron were talking. No, the smell was coming from more to the left. There! The smell was coming from there. That box on what was his name? Seamus lap. I was in front of him and employing my deadliest I'm-innocent-please-can-I-have-some puppy eyes, complete with eye contact and a bonefide gorgeous pout, before I even registed the person holding it was a Griffindor. He blinked, looking at the box. Then back at me. The box. Me. The box. He gave in when I upped my pout, going so far as to let a single tear escape. He held one out to me. I took the box. Walking back to Harrys bed, I held one out to him. Thankfully, he stopped laughing enough to eat it properly! I would hate to have to kill my own boyfriend. I waited to long to get him as it is.

"What. The hell!?" Seamus apparently got out of his funk enough to ask. It was like a signal. Laughter rang out and you could hear Rons voice; he was so loud.

"That's what I said!" I ignored them all in favor of enjoying some of this fudgetasticness. It really was great. Just enough coca to make it chocolaty without over stating it. Ahhh, seems like there was another goddess out there. I wonder if I could meet her. I could certainly use another goddess, Pansy was usually the one to make my fudge. I ate another one and pushed those thoughts away. We WILL get them back. No matter what, and when we do I'll _share_ some fudge with them. I missed them that much! Finishing with this mornings portion, I put the rest on the nightstand, delighting at the yelp that came from any who dared to touch it. Hmph, like I wouldn't place sufficient protection on MY fudge! Ignoring the spluttering of the gryphs in horrible color patterns, I thanked Merlin it was friday. If this did take longer than nessesary, we wouldn't need to miss out on any classes. Mione would murder me if we do! She-devil.

With a curse to all things daylight, I got up and headed to the showers. Threatening all with between-the-leg harm if they dared interupt me... except Harry. I might need that someday. He could deal with another scar, though. Maybe a dragon tattoo! Now THAT would be devotion. If he was nice, I'll even get a lion tat to match. We could even make it live like my animagus tattoo! I always wanted to get Lyra a friend.(I know, I named it after my glamor. We all did. Sort of a way to always remember them, no matter what the future holds.) Harry could also get his animagus tat. Hmmm, sounds better the more I think about it, actually. I'll bring it up with him when we're done saving my family.

*** classes officially sucked. I could barely retain the information they were trying to sell us. Thank Merlin it was over with. I was right, again. Geez, you think that'd get old. Always being right. It doesn't. In fact it's one of my many talented qualitys.

The soul songs took a long while, if only because Ron refused to calm down. I don't even want to get started on Harrys inability to clear his mind. Thank the stars, with Hermione's help we were eventually able to move on. I made a mental note to speak to Severus about his acting abilities. There is such a thing as going to far! It was actually surprising. I could imagine Harrys song, it wasn't that shocking. Then again I did watch him constantly for most of my life. But in that respect, I feel I should have had, well at least a clue about the others. They were like attached to Harry hip most times. Reckless Trio, 'member! Then again... what do I know.

It was hectic, to say the least. But, we got it done, eventually. And we had fudge afterwards. I glared at Ron till he stopped shoveling the delicacies in his mouth like a common pig...scratch that. I seen a pig savor fudge before. Granted it was in a carnival, muggle no less. BUT, I HAVE SEEN IT! And I rather not squander that pigs memory with his un-mannerisque-ness...we'll add that to my dictionary. After that we got ready to put the new-just-suddenly-there beds to use. For sleep. It was kinda nauseating to have to remind Ron and Hermione, of all people of that. They even had the gall to pretend not to know what I was saying! Like I couldn't tell a hormone driven couple from a mile away, honestly. Just because I have actual SELF-CONTROL doesn't mean I haven't experienced it. I wasn't exactly a vergion..OKAY, think about something else.

_My mind hates me._ _I_ _stop with sex and lust only to come up with my friends. How was that even possible...I miss them._

I close my eyes and grit my teeth. I will not cry. I. Will not. Cry. I. Will. Not. Tears gather like a rain storm and I know I couldn't hold it any longer. I haven't kept this much emotion inside in so long. At this point I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It was embarrassingly easy to loose control. It doesn't matter that I was technically alone, for how awake the others were. The point was I should be able to swallow those feelings without trouble. Alone or not. I do it every summer with my parents. I caught a glimmer off to my left and I smiled, however small. Even asleep, Maha looks out for me. I opened the door to my favorite place. A snow covered mountain with a piano smack dab in fhe middle. There was even an ice candle. I got it off a muggle movie I saw. Frozen. Let it go became our favorite song. We would sing it whenever we felt down or whenever really. It just described us so well, we imagined singing it when it was finally safe to come clean. It always managed to help me, calm me and now wasn't any different. Even if it was supposed to be kinda uplifting and all I could do was cry through it all. It felt good, like they were still with me. Like I could still feel them, they weren't locked in a box or held captive somewhere, they were here. Next to me. I could still feel them in my head. It was exactly what the doctor ordered. By the end I was filled to the brink with determination and hope again. I WILL find them. I never noticed the three sets of eyes on me. Even as I lay down to finally get some shut eye, I never noticed the rustle of cloth as those three people got back in bed. I was unaware of the hushed whispers. I was already gone, down, down in the dream world.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I got a wee bit sick and maybe hopefully-not new wisdom tooth growing in. Anyway, review, review, review! ! Anyone who gives reviews gets fudge!...not really, but its the thought that counts.

DRACO: Don't blasphemize fudge!

...I know. Fudge is way too godly to use so callously. *sniff* but I want some reviews! I'm new, I need the critical criticism...or the 'great jobs' and 'we like it' work just as well. I like those best.

DRACO: ...I suppose I could forgive you this once. Here, you need some fudgetasticness. It's the peanut butter variey. Only second best to chocolate.

Yayy! Your the best. *she sits, she breaths, she savors.* Ahhh, nothing like the greatness of fudge. Would you like some milk with it, Draco?

DRACO: yes, nye that would go wonderfully with the peanut butter greatness. *simultaneously sigh in peace, looking at something only they see*

HARRY: ...

RON: ...

HERMIONE: ... we don't know them.


	13. The Gypsy

Chapter 13

I was nervous. Should I be this nervous!? Probably, we _were_ currently venturing in the chamber of secrets. Every Slytherins dream come true. Neville was with us because I had to test him. It also helped that we needed a fourth person (The Gypsy had a freakish superstition with even and odd numbers corralling with the days) and he was the only one who knew most of our situation. Being Pans BF had its perks, apparently. Plus, anything that ups his Gryffindor bravery and strength was fine in my books!

_If only it wasn't so...dirty! Dust is one thing. Dark and dank is another. But corpses! That's a complete new level of disturbing. ..and a bit fascinating... What, this is my first time seeing a Basilisk! Even if it was killed. It would still be able to give some potion ingredients. Course a live one would be better; I always did want one as a familiar. And freely given ingredients are really the best working. For living beings anyway._

_"_Okay, what are we supposed to do?" Neville was the impatient type. Who knew?

I hummed. "I'm not sure..I suppose I'll just sing. Mind helping me, guys." We had decided before to use my soul song. The others would just be the instruments, in case they actually had to do something instead of standing around like a bunch of gargoyles. Neville got serious points for being able to play several instruments. His singing wasn't horrible either, suprises sure cloak this guy! Anyway,...

Follow Me by Uncle Kracker, with a few addition changes. 'Ring you wear' is now 'past you bear'. 'Baby' too 'really'. Ladies and gentlemen be reminded that a soul song is a confusing thing. I still don't get why the gods chose that particular song as mine; it doesn't even change for anything like it was supposed too. And let me tell you I have had a few life changing moments where my song was guaranteed to change. Let me me tell you We-ee-eird! The others songs certainly changed.

When the songs and a few random lights ended, it took a while to get my baring. For some reason singing my SS always brought me flashbacks. Makes no sense really, but oh well. Somethings are just to complicated to think about. I only had a minute to see the glazed look on my companions faces. _Huh, maybe I'm not the only one to get flashbacks. _

I heard the clapping. In retrospect I should have heard it earlier. BUT, I already stated my muddled reasons. I looked around; trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"You know i've only ever heard of the rumored spirits voice. Never met someone baring one, though. I was starting to think it was just a myth. You must be very important to your people, your highness." The little girl that came out of the was blond, chubby and oh-so adorable. She even had the expected teddy bear clutched in her arms. Her eyes were wide and yet, contained experience and knowledge still far older than her years.

_Not so surprising considering the Gypsys rumored elemtal-vampireness. So unfair. They could grow so old yet stay wrinkle free! _

"Hi, sweetheart. My name is Hermione. Her-my-oh-nee. What's your name. And where are your parents? You really shouldn't be down here, you know. It's not safe for kids." She even crouched; as if the little girl couldn't tell who was talking if she didn't have visual aide.

...I really don't blame the girl (I'll just call her mini-bear, she was just sooo cuddly!) for taking a momemt to stare at Mione. Probably to see if she had something mentally wrong with her. Even I stared. Mione did realize the difference betwen a child and a crup, right. Not to mention from her speech alone, I could tell this kid is only childish in looks. If anything I bet my favorite hairpiece that she was older than me. Despite looking like an average 8 year old.

"This IS home and I'd thank you not to converse as if I was a babe still learning of the loo." Hmm, that was abnormally violent and cold for someone so cute. I sighed, it just goes to show you the cute ones always have a bit of danger lurking within.

"We're looking for The Gypsy. Do you know where she is?" I asked over Miones spluttering.

She looked at me. I held her gaze, refusing to back down or underestimate her. She had already proved to be of the not-ordinary group... and besides, she was a child-look-alike in, for all intents and purposes a dungeon. With a dead snake! Yeah she's not normal in any sense of the word. And that's coming from me.

"What do you want with my mother?" Her mother!

_Huh, in a way I really think I should have known that. The Gypasy was rumored to be immortal. Comes with the whole elemental-vampire living beneath the earth underneath the castle thing. Though it does make you wonder just how she managed to get a kid down here. Not alot of prospects as far as I could see... then again..What do I know?_

"Well, we need her help." I chewed my lip and looked at her. For some strange reason I felt like I could trust her; as if I could bare all my fears and secrets without a care to any concequences. A few beats pass. She just sat there, her head cocked to the side in a way that reminded me of an eager badger set loose in an entirely new library. A bit strange really, but oh well, what the hey. In for a sickle. In for a galleon. I sat in front of her, once again ignorong my so-called companions.

"She can find my sisters. They were captured and it's my wish to save them."

"Just your sisters?" I blinked. I blinked again. Huh, looks like someone did have the ability to strike me speechless! Excluding Harry. Occasionally. Maybe just every now and then.

"I've been here a long time Dragon. I have seen and heard things near and far. Yiu need not know the 'how' of it; simply believe my words to be true. It also wouldn't hurt to know your Maha practically raised me." Great, just great. Just how many people am I gonna meet that can arch thier brow with no. Bloody. EFFORT! Ok, I might be a little hysterical.

"I don't..I don't understand. How... What do you know?" Will wonders never cease? She just looked at me.

"You have many siblings, none through blood. Magic has brought you together and added to your inherent power. I feel all kinds of magic. Some old; some forgotten and thus declared new. But, it takes a certain person to create a new form of magic entirely. Those few are called the souls of many songs. They are said to be devoid of a SS, simply because one could never be found. Instead, they had a voice, music. A song to see what best descibes him or her. A melody to open your eyes to the past they bear. I felt the music and heart you created. It pulsed and already there are those who find their heads in new harmony. New ideas and spells are worming thier way in those very same people. It is powerful. You truly are unique, Dragon."

I was quiet. "Open your eyes to the past they bear. Does that apply to everyone, mini-bear?" I looked around and I was stunned at the looks I got. Or rather the looks that refused to meet mine. I closed my eyes and had to breath for a moment. Ok, okay! Its not that bad. I can get through this. One thing at a time Dray. One thing at a time. Focus, Aleta. Arella. Focus on them. I felt a hand on my knee.

"You do not know if it caused problems till you collide with it head on." I had a gut feeling she wasn't talking about my mild panic attack. At least not just my mild panic. I swear, do masks mean nothing to these people. But, it helped. Strange as that is.

"They're my family. I won't abandon them..." I closed my eyes and leaned back on Harry. When did he even get there. "I healed Suri, but I don't. I dont even know where the others are. I can't feel them and I have my doubts sometimes.I know, I KNOW, it was Him. The evil Maha was planning to tell us of. It was the only time I ever heard her scared and. Alone. Maha was immortal. She is pure magic given humanity! How powerful does one have to be to make her so scared. Oh, and that's not even the best part. Some prophecy says we're supposed to defeat this, this person. We. Kids that just wanted freedom. A chance to be accepted and able to walk without hatred in every direction, simply bdcause of the roves we chose to wear." For a minute there was quiet. I haven't told anyone about this. It makes me wonder why i'm spilling my guts to a CHILD, for all that she looks.

"I protect them from the worst and they try to repay in kind. We're family, together till the end... but I'm scared. We don't even know how to control our powers, let alone our magic." I whispered. I never once opened my eyes. If I did I would see the others and the illusion I crafted to say this will be shattered. I even blocked out Harrys arms, thier soothing strokes on my stomach. Eveything but me and this child-look-alike didn't exsist. Probably, why I didn't notice the shimmering or the gasps.

"... open your eyes Dragon."

...That was NOT a childs voice. Nor was it my mini-bears voice. I looked up. Wow! She was really pretty. Tall with a inner beauty that enhances her outer grace. She had gold eyes witj red flashes here and there. Pale was the only color I can use to describe her skin, with ruby red lips and pink curls cascading down her shoulders. White cherubs wings beat a innocent melody on her back. Though, naturally I was still a little cuter. Besides, that smile creeped me out just. A. Smidge.

"The last person I deigned to help decided I was better kept caged. Since then I felt it was just an omen that wizards have lost their right to have that help. It finds me curious that I would here you for so long. I don't understand why but I am not in the habit of questioning my very self. I can not interfere but I can talk and teach, Dragon. Go and save your sisters from the land of thier birth. Bring them to me and I will teach them what they need to know. Hogwarts, though asleep is still the safest place. I will add my power to make it safer still. But beware, lies can be found anywhere so trust your soul first and foremost. And do not disappoint me."

; P:]:]:]:]; P

It was a quiet walk back to the dorms. I was still bunking with the Gryphs and Ron didn't comment as I followed them. I suppose we all had a lot to think about. Course I didn't know what Ron or Nev or even Harry could be thinking about. Who does? And as far as i'm concerned Harry can think what he wants so long as he keeps holding my hand. Though, he doesn't nessassarily need to know how much I like it, does he? Hermione I could guess. She did get scolded by a we-don't-know-how-much-older-she-really-is elemental immortal VAMPIRE in kid form! Yeah, I'd have a lot tl think about too in her shoes.

We climbed through the portrait, the fat lady oh-so casually looking the other way when it was my turn. It wasn't till I got a hug and 'night' from a still occupied Mione that I realized that maybe the silence wasn't that normal. I barely got under the covers before Harry shocked the magic out of me.

"My relatives abuse me. They don't feed me. They lock me in a cupboard for most my life. Hagrid had to scare them into giving me a room bjg enlugh to actually fit me. You already guessed most of that though." I opened my mouth to say I didn't know it was that bad but he leaned into my ear before I could even get a meep out. He breathed out, then in. "They also beat me, sometimes. It wasn't bad, it never got to far but I was scared. At times I was terrified. Always making sure I played by their rules. I was so afraid of pushing them to thier worst. I prayed every night for someone to see and care enough to save me. I'm glad I met you, Dragon."

"I hated having so many siblings. I always had to share. Always had to use the old and worn things. Rarely did I get anything new and sometimes it scared me to admit how much I resented that. I get it now, but sometimes. Back then, I'd dream of running. Running far away. Finding a family that will always remember me. A family that, for once only focused on me. I don't understand you, but I guess I get you. A bit, now. I still hate what you did and said and you'll get no pitu from me...but I still think I can see you as a mate, like Harry. Whether you like it or not, Ferret." Ron did not make me cry, he didn't! I still..sniff..hated him.

"I used to dream of Bellatrix when I was younger. Used to hear her insane laugh and wake up screaming for my gran. She'd come and tell me not to cry. Not to worry. I'd grow up and honor thier memory. I'd be just like them and never let anyone forget... She even gave me my dads wand, said 'this, this Neville. This is what we will aspire to. You will be the splitting image of your da and make him proud.' I'm sure it was supposed to make me feel better, but it just made me feel worse. As if I didn't just loose my parents. I lost myself. For so long I went with it. I tried to be a fighter, to get my spells right and powerful. Too be the quickest and most agile. But no matter how I tried I failed. When I finally put my foot down I went and got a new wand. Entered a dojo and only did what felt right to me. The look on my grans face made me question my choice. That look made me feel like the worlds smelliest dung and it was only some special words that kept me firm. In a way I was finally free. Back in primary school, you were my first friend. I hated you for betraying that for some time. Believe it or not though, I also forgave you for the longest time." What was this? A sharing circle. Because I don't remember signing up for one.

My mouth was opened so wide I was sure to catch a few flies. I had to blink several times and no matter how much I opened and closed my mouth, no words escaped. I felt tears wanting to gather with much more force and I had to force them down. I could only respond with one thing under such circumstances.

"You are sooo lucky we're the only ones here." A tighness I wasn't even aware exsisted diminished somewhere inside of me.


	14. Aleta(Astoria) and Arella(Daphne)!

Chapter 14

_Land of thier birth? She can't mean... _

I tried to tell myself otherwise. Tried to think of some other place that could fit. It was no use. There was only one place that could really fit. There was no taking it any other way. I sighed. They had better not embarass me. That would certainly be disastrous for everyone involved. I thunked my head on the headbord a little harder than was strictly nessassary.

"Would you stop that. Your gonna give yourself a concussion. Franky, I prefer the Ferret now than the one we had to deal with before." I grit my teeth.

Ever since the so-totally-unplanned sharing circle, Ron has gotten it into his head that I was one of his mates. The school _freaked_ at the start of this year when Harry held my hand and walked me to class. The student body gasped as one when Hermione initiated a simple civil conversation. Hell, they still glare now and then but at least they don't hex; or attempt as the case was! They practically collapsed and popped out thier own eyeballs when Ron sat down at lunch and Ruffled. My. Hair.(I'd taken to sitting with my boyfriend; I will never get tired of that word for breakfast. It was basically a signal to all snakes. The safe house was open and we were free to be who we want. It's still taking time to get used to that.)He's lucky as a leprechaun that I didn't bite that hand off. Arse had the nerve to smirk, too.

That was two days ago. Now we were illegaly creating a portkey to Cornwall. The Greengrass children were born in a place that had few open doors. Which meant, unfortunately that we had to wait. In a way that was good for me. Gave me time to prepare my patience levels. Damn, but I was so not looking foward to this trip. The annual visits I had to endure on my sisters needling was enough as far as I was concerned. At the risk of it getting old, 'the things I do for my family!' I still haven't told Harry or the others a semi-intsy-little-bit-really important piece of information...We were basically going into pixie territory.

See it was kind of a thing our parents did. They thought it would guarantee them magical children, with no chance what-so-ever for squibs.A week before every birth, the mother would stay in a place of purity. A place of tradition. For the Greengrasses, it was Cornwall. That family was supposed to be forever friends with the pixies. Every child was birthed and blessed on thier lands. The child was to stay with the particular creature for one full year. In return the creature would give the child back with guaranteed good furtune, so long as the family remembers to visit every full moon. Sort of like one of those really wierd traditions that you really would rather just forget ever took place. Kinda impossible for us but, there you have it. It was actually really funny; yeah NOT! They knew that that kind of deal had side-effects. It basically ensured that we had at least an ounce of creature blood running through our veins. It was why the twins were so.. well trickstery. They thrive on pranks yet their sense of family is rivaled by no one. They were part, however small pixie. Maha thought that was why we got so many extra boosts during the adoption. Apparently, it wasn't supposed to enhance our magic that much. And it definitely wasn't supposed to give us an extra gift! She and Theo theorized that all that came from our creature parts. Thier magic and ability merged with the boost Maha gave us to make us unique. We were neither just the creature nor just the wizard. We were some twisted blend of both! Either way we couldn't change what happened years ago, so we came to terms with it. We visited our place of birth ( we had to sneak the information from each set of parents. Thank Merlin our parents were the only ones stupid enough to come up with this. They actually thought they could double-cross magical beings too. I honestly didn't think they were that dumb.) and we said our apologies and told our stories. They listened and eventually gave us another chance. Same conditions applied, we didn't have to 'decide' just yet if we were going to repeat this with our eventual children but, we still had to bring them and ourselves for the annual visits. That was when we made a few of our own traditions. The first was every day of the full moon, we'd tell our parents we were going out clubbing to sow our wild oats or whatever so we weren't to be expected till the day after. It was how I learned to make an elaborate long distance portkey. They never found out, they never questioned where we were. We even stayed for an extra night or two more than once. They didn't so much as blink on our return. Though, it was a little bit hilarious, every creature flat out told us in almost the same exact tones that if our parents so much as stepped foot on our, respective birth place... They would rip thier hearts out, trick them off a cliff, bury them in the sand, drown them... you know I always did wonder if some creatures were more violent than others. I always thought all of them, be it dragon or fairy, they at least had the ability to kick arse. You know, if they wanted. It would explain why we found it so easy to learn to fight...muggle style. Oh well! Made it easier to train; that's for sure.

So here we were, high on the rugged North Cornwall coast. It really was beautiful. We used to stay in the Tintagel Castle when we visited. Less chance to wake up with pie in our hair. Plus, It really was fun to scare the local tourists.

"Woww, are we really...?" Huh, I want to take a picture of this. It's so unexpected. Hermione Granger, witch extrornaire, was speechless. I smirked.

"Yeah, the Greengrass family has owned this castle for generations. They originally bought it so they had better access to Merlins Cave; it had the entrance to pixie meadows you know. They were just going to make the castle into a tourist attraction or some such. But, some time later some of the children found it relaxing to stay in the castle. It became like a second home to them. So the head of the family at the time make a compromise. The part of the castle that had the most historical history ingrained was used as a tourist attraction. It was a big part too. Thankfully the castle was bigger than most ever realize. Even the wizards missed some of the best rooms. Anyway, the rest of the castle was kept under a strict and heavy set of wards. Can't be too careful with muggles literally right next door. The Greengrasses stopped using it years ago. So we brought it back. Every full moon we would stay here, then during the night we'd hike down to Merlins cave. It was fun and sometimes we didn't want to go back. Unfortunately, we did have lives...and school." I grew quiet.

Staring up at the Tintagel was a little harder than I expected. I could practically feel the air as I flew around throwing confetti and placing 'kick me' sign on unsuspecting people. Daph and Tori would be laughing themselves silly, thinking up pranks that made even the pixies seethe in envy. I could practically hear Pansys warning 'don't let them see you. Draco, get down from there.' If I close my eyes, I could see Blaise mimicing her from behind. Greg and Vince would just stand there and grin while Milli and Trace would see who could make the best ghost noises. I could smell the roast duck Theo had a habit of spoiling us with. I would always scan the sea of people for fudge-sinners. I took great joy in pranking them best...worst. best for me, worst for them. It made the pang in my stomach all the more pronounced. Merlin but I missed my family. Harrys hand slipped in mine and I opened my eyes to see his worried gaze fixed on me.

"You alright mate?" It was Ron who asked but I could tell Mione and Nev were just as worried. I refused to allow the Weaslette to come along. She didn't like it but, frankly I didn't care. It was my family. Harry squeezed my hand and I shook off the maudlin thoughts. There was no time to feel sad. I had a family to save. Starting with the weirdest sisters I ever had the grace to aquire.

"I'm fine. Just a quick side trip down memory lane." I smiled. "Alright, enough with the negative emotion. I don't want to know what prank my sisters can come up with if we make them wait any longer." I led the way inside.

:P;];];];]:P

After getting a light snack from the castle elves, Hermione's lucky she kept her SPEW speeches nonexistent. These house elves won't hesitate to throw her out if they think she was being disrespecting. Then again , if I hear another 'wow' come out of her mouth; I will personally kick her to a motel. She could come back with all the other tourists whose intelligence only allowed them to know one syllable words...I may or may not need another piece of fudge. I ate my last one when we finished the portkey.

Almost as soon as I finished that thought, Clipsy popped in with a tray full of fudge. While the other three took several steps back; Harry simply shook his head and sat on the nearest bed. I wasted no time. With a hurried thank you, I climbed into his lap and proceeded to savor all these delicacies. Of course, being my favorite man it was only natural I share with him. Harry could have the peanut butter ones. Dipsy, the head kitchen elf made it with just a dash of cocoa powder. It tasted great. Personally, though I prefered the white chocolate ones. She sticks dark chocolate chips inside each piece. The contrast makes it the best tasting one, hands down. It always put a smile on my face and I need all the cheer I could get.

Eventually, I had to finish. With a sigh and mental reminder not to kill the pranking miscreants; they did have good hearts I took them through Merlins Cave to pixie meadow. I forgot about the Leimoniad that guards and cares for it. Before I could blink I was viewing the heads of Mione, Nev, and Ron. Tree roots had thier arms and legs suspended in midair. I was pretty sure Harry was only spared due to his hand grasping mine.

_Hmm, you know in a way that actually seems kinda fun. Well except for Mione. She really should've known better than to wear skirt on a journey where there was a high possibility of strenuous activity._

"What is your purpose in this meadow, travelers? ...oh hi, Draco!...State your reasons or stay indefinitely. " I shook my head. Syrinx was seriously messed up. Harmless but insane. Well, harmless to those who belong and/or are permitted in her meadows. The rest...good luck to them.

"Hey, Sye. Mind letting my friends go. We are here for a reason." She blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"You brought them..all of them?" I sighed. It was one of those days. Sometimes, if she gets bored or stressed enough, she returns to a child mindset. It wasn't usually a problem. Protecting her meadow was usually enough to keep her too occupied for anything else. It was kind of fun when we were younger but, now it was just tiresome. We still loved her. She was still our honorary BFF. Now, though more often than not we have to babysit her. I couldn't wait till she gave birth... still have no idea how a nymph, whose essentially just a spirit can get pregnant. Then again...?

No, nope. Daphne, Astoria. Headaches are not good for rescue missions.

"Yeah, Sye I brought them. Have you seen anything suspicious here lately?" She seemed to think about it as she directed the tree roots to go back where they belong. Hermione immediately transfigured her skirt into jeans upon landing. Her face was so red!

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe? There was something a few days ago. It was weird, like a cloud of vapers that looked as if it was masquerading as a human-shaped cocoon. It seemed to be headed for Chibi Cove." Even with a child mindset, she seemed worried. I didn't blame her. The very thought of evil in the Chibi Cove had my insides covered in ice. Thankfully, Syes nymph mojo had my powers at least semi-under control. There was only a slight breeze that told just how worried I was.

The Chibi Cove was basically a mini-meadow inside the elder tree. It was where the Greengrass children go to get birthed and blessed. Not to mention, it was where pixies were BORN! It was beyond sin to expose _children_ to evil in my opinion.

There was an explosion. With a wildly beating heart and three gryphindors tailing me, I raced to the Cove entrance. The pixies were already there. Some were hurtling magic in an attempt to get in while others were hovering near all parts of the trees, taking on human forms to better help keep the clouds at bay. Clouds were really all I could use to describe it. They were like black clouds that have substance and anger just bursting from within. Tendrils broke off here and there and turned the plants brown even with Syrinx fighting to keep it at bay. And here I was wondering why she reverted so early.

I thanked the gods for Griffindor bravery. Nev and Harry immediately rushed into battle. Even Mione ran to help with those injured, despite not knowing how to treat pixies. I could only stand there. I'm not weak; and no matter what the other houses think I'm not a coward either. These pixies were my friends and every part of me wanted to rush right in the thick of things to beat some vapor butt. I wanted to howl and cry, tear the sky open and unleash the mother of all storms on these... things. These pockets of fluff that dared to destroy something so beautiful. So innocent, considering thier base was a baby home.

I wished and wanted all I could, it made no difference. Something held me back. Had my eyes glued to that entrance; that door not two feet from my view. It was like a song, a voice that I _knew. _A voice I recognized if only I could think. A thump started in my head and my feet were pulled through. I wasn't even aware I was moving. I was only dimly focused on the sudden quiet. A part of me noticed the thunk thunk of the tendrils trying to follow me in. But the rest was entirely occupied with the beauty and the sheer peace that was present in this admittingly, small place. In the center were my sisters, intertwined like always. They were still and floating above the entirety of Chibi Cove. It was then that I realized. The voice. It belonged to them. My sisters. It was the bits and pieces of thier Soul song. Thier shared soul songs. They had individual ones too, but they rarely use it. And even in the Aurora coma they still made it a priority to protect the pixies Chibi Cove. With a sudden clarity I conjured a piano and started to play. Knowing full well that it would wake them. If only so they could sing their most favorite song. Be unstoppable by Chloe and Hallie. Made for a duet and descibes them together too a tee. They fell in love with it the moment it sang from thier linked threads. Together that was thier song, a song of thier faith and care for the other. It inspired those who heard it to come out of thier shells. To never give up and live like your not gonna see tomorrow. Like your unstoppable. It wasn't a particularly long song and by the time it was done, I had my sisters back. As well as a couple spots in my vision.

"Well, well Dragon. What.." Aleta.

"Took you so long. It wouldn't. .." Arella.

"Have anything to do with..." Aleta again.

"A certain green-eyed Gryffindor. Now..." Arella again.

"Would it?!" They both finished. I wanted to smack the both of them over the head. I wanted to shout at them for no good reason. I wanted to question them nonstop to see if they knew where the others were being held. I wanted to bundle them up and ship them far away from any war. All I could do was cry. Silently and elegantly of course.

"Hey, we were fine. There's..."

"No reason to cry." I didn't care if we were good friends now or not. My duo sisters are never meeting the Weasley twins.

A hard thump and sand raining down reminded me this was no time for hapy reunions. Using the littlest words possible, I explained the situation to my sisters. I didn't question where they got the swords. This was a BABY Cove. Pixie babies but still, baby nonetheless. I didn't want to know. I simply took one and finally did what I wanted to do since I saw these creeps. I slashed and tore them to bits. My sword glowed with the colors of the sessons. Ice alternately encased multiple tendrils, making it easier to beat. Storms picked up and seemed to form a kind of wall that left no room for pixies took every advantage that gave them. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightening flashed. Aleta and Arella followed. Aleta used the rain water drenching the clouds to trap them in an impenetrable block. Arella started a slow fire, building and building it till the clouds were pressed at the very top wailing in pure agony till it stopped and all that was left was smoke. They were more violent than I was. Not that I was going to mention anything. The pixies were like extended family to the Greengrasses. Even if some tried to deny it. Leta and Rela had a right to be violent. In retrospect it was over quicker than I expected. It was easier than I expected. Some small, really small part of me was kind of dissapointed at that. I shivered, getting the feeling neither Voldedork or the new baddie was very pleased at this outcome.

I let Leta lead the way to the baths, deciding to hang back with Harry. Completely and utterly ignoring the knowing smirks from the soon-to-be-deceased-even-after-all-the-work-I-put-into-saving-them twin sisters of mine. I was too tired to do anything now though. I was all set too just bath, meet with our friends, and dance the night away, might as well have a bit of fun before we had to return to school and Professor Umbridge. The pixies were filled with too much energy to not have a party and there was no way I was missing one of those. I'll let Harry carry me to the castle if I fall asleep. I was just glad I got the twins back. Already I could feel some of the locks in the mind-box start to chip...I did remember to warn Harry not to let the twins wake me, right... Lord help everyone if I find pie in my hair in the morning.


End file.
